¿Rendirme? ¡Jamás!
by Mascara H
Summary: Harry esta sumido en la derrota de su amor, la historia con Hermione había llega a su final. Pero el deseo por ella es mas fuerte que los obstáculos. Tras comprobar que el cuerpo de ella aun reacciona a sus manos decide luchar por ella. Harry/Hermione Lemmon
1. Chapter 1

Hola!

Esta es una historia que comencé hace muchos año y hasta ahora me atrevo a subirla. Ojala les guste y dejen caer algún comentario, se les agradece en el alma.

* * *

Las estrellas se regocijas con su descarado brillo en lo más alto del cielo, y él ahí, sobre el húmedo césped, mirando sin ver. Perdido entre el mar de recuerdo, aquellos que lo mantenían a flote. Desnudándola, tomándola entre sus brazos, besándola con pasión, perdiéndose en la hermosura de su rostro. Solo recuerdos.

Tratando de olvidas sin lograrlo, tratando de flotar aun cuando bien sabía que su barco hace mucho que se había hundido. Maldiciéndose a sí mismo por haber amado y dejar que todo se perdiera, que las estupideces fueran más fuertes que su amor.

Se reincorporo e inicio el regreso a su casa, con la mirada perdida en el piso, preguntándose por millonésima vez ¿En que había fallado tan estrepitosamente? Analizando cada pasa dado en el pasado.

Que iluso fue cuando creyó que todo pasaría en unos cuantos días, que solo era un capricho más de ella, de su testarudez. Cuan equivocado estuvo, ella seguramente ya lo había olvidado; y él por mucho que lo intentaba no podía.  
Ella seguía viviendo en él, en cada poro de su piel, en cada gota de su sangre.

Llego a la puerta de su hogar, aunque hacia mucho había dejado de significar eso, ahora simplemente era un escondite frio, siniestro, con fantasmas colgando de las paredes, con ecos sordos desprendiéndose de los rincones. Las risas y platicas alegres que eran el pan de cada días antes, eran un vago recuerdo de lo que fue, lo que perdió por ciego.

Se sentó en el sofá de su sala, se sacó los lentes y se fregó los ojos. Recostándose en el sofá, cerró los ojos y trato de dormir un poco. Hace mucho que el insomnio no lo dejaba, era su fiel compañero en las miles de noches solitarias. Poco a poco fue cayendo en la inconsciencia.

Un golpeteo constante lo saco de su sueño, adormitado el chico se levantó del sofá, observo su entorno borroso y el golpe en la puerta se repitió. Se colocó los lentes y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Hola- dijo la chica pelirroja, mientras lo abrazaba.

El correspondió al abrazo, deposito su cabeza en el hombro de ella y dio un largo suspiro que le desgarro el alma a la pelirroja. Él la abrazo un poco más fuerte, mientras el calor corporal de ella lo inundaba, dándole un poco de alivio.

-¿Cómo sigues?- pregunto aun abrazándolo

-Cómo puedo- se separaron y la dejo entrar mientras le ofrecía algo de beber, se sentaron en los sofás de la sala.

-No, gracias- dimitió a la oferta- ella no está mejor- le comento, observo el decaído animo de él, mientras miraba detenidamente el apartamento que ahora era tan distinto, más frio y obscuro.

-No te creo- le contradijo el muchacho mientras jugaba con su varita.

-No es bueno lo que se están haciendo.

-Yo no quería esto, ella decidió por los dos.

-No te hagas el inocente Harry, sabes que ella no podía más con esto- trato de tranquilizarse, no quería iniciar una discusión con él, no mientras lo viera tan triste; sabía que él no estaba bien.

-Lo sé- dijo con esfuerzo, el silencio se instaló en medio de ellos.

La pelirroja no sabía que decirle, su semblante era preocupante, las marcas obscuras bajo los hermosos ojos verdes del chico le indicaban que no dormía por las noches. Su amiga castaña estaba en iguales condiciones, por eso no entendía que demonios hacían separados, si los demás lo tenía tan claro como el agua, ellos se pertenecían mutuamente.

-Nunca pensé que me molestara el silencio – dijo Harry – con ella nunca me molesto el silencio. Se sentía bien entendernos si hablar, no era necesario decir nada- suspiro y tomo su cabello entre las manos y le dio leves jalones por la impotencia- ahora las tardes son negras aun en verano- dijo en un susurro.

La pelirroja lo entendía, no era a la única que le molestaba la extraña forma de comunicación de sus amigos. Por lo mismo, aunque le dijera a Harry que entendía porque se separaron, a ella no le terminaba de cuadrar la situación, aunque Hermione se lo explicara una y mil veces más.  
Ninguno hablo nuevamente. Se observaban tratando de entender los cambios inesperados de la vida.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-Te hare un té- le dijo Harry mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

La noche se dejaba caer ya. Ginny se había marchado hace mucho, ¿O hace unos minutos? La verdad que ya no tenía sentido el tiempo para él.

Se sentó en su cama y del buro saco una fotografía.  
Se veía tan feliz, su sonrisa era de idiota, sus ojos brillaban de una manera única.  
Y ella, ella se veía hermosas, sus risos se veían desordenados por lo brisa marina, sus rostro alegre, feliz, enamorado. Como estabas en ese momento.

Se acordaba perfectamente de ese día. Su viaje al mar. Suspiro y cerró los ojos. Dejándose llevar por los recuerdos.

 ** _La sintió abrazada a su cintura, mientras los dedos de sus pies tocaban las finas arenas, el calor del sol era menguado por la brisa tibia que los envolvía. En silencio caminaban por la orilla del intenso mar azul, mientras las pequeñas olas golpeaban sus pies._**

 ** _Él giro su rostro para observar a su amiga, cómplice, compañera, amante, novia. Se veía tan feliz. Los días en la playa los había relajado, sus amigos no estaban en ese momento y aprovecharon para salir a dar un paseo._**

 ** _-Te ves hermosa- le susurro el chico mientras se inclinaba cerca del cuello de ella._**

 ** _-Y tú eres mío._**

 ** _-Siempre, no lo dudes- la giro quedando frente a frente y la alzo del suelo dirigiéndose hacia el mar._**

 ** _-No Harry, no. No me quiero mojar ¡NO! – Grito cuando sintió la frías agua golpeado ya en su cintura – Me las pagaras Potter- le dijo mientras trataba de hundirlo._**

 ** _-Inténtalo Granger – Le dijo mientras corría a la orilla._**

 ** _Harry se había burlado unos días después por eso, le había dicho que se habían comportado como en la típica película muggle romántica, ambos rieron por eso._**

 ** _Luego de su lucha habían quedado empapados y cansados. Harry la envolvió en sus brazos y la observo tan bella. Su ropa blanca mojada, pegándose y trasparentando su hermosa piel. Abordo su labio con deseo, pasión y amor. Dejándose llevar cayeron sobre la arena, disfrutándose mutuamente._**

 ** _-¡Eh! este es un lugar público, si quieren tener sexo loco vayan a su habitación. ¡Depravados!- grito una voz detrás de ellos. Ninguno de los dos se levantó, se dieron un último beso antes de alzar sus rostros._**

 ** _-Eres insoportable Ronald- Le dijo Hermione mientras se levantaba con ayuda de Harry._**

La realidad lo golpeo y sus recuerdos se esfumaron como lo hace la pólvora cuando tiene contacto con el fuego.

Esas fueron, sin temor a equivocarse, las mejores vacaciones de su vida. Disfruto con sus amigos, del mar, de su Hermione. Las tardes eran de diversión, con las mil y una actividades muggle que realizaron.

Y las noches eran lo mejor, era cuando su alma se desprendía de su cuerpo y bailaba al compás de las olas, junta al alma de ella. Hacían el amor como locos, como enamorados, como dementes. Se besaban hasta acabar si aliento, se buscaban entre las sabanas, encontrándose diferentes en cada ocasión pero conociéndose a perfección.

Con los dulces recuerdos del pasado se quedó dormido. Por primera vez en más de dos meses durmió sin interrupción. Los sueños eran una mezcla entre azul, arena, sal y castaño.


	2. Chapter 2

Al despertar, era otro, los recuerdo lo aturdían, el recordar lo feliz que era le había abierto los ojos.

Aun recostado en su cama, con el rostro escondido entre las almohadas, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había descubierto, la simpleza de uno de sus recuerdos más gratos lo había hecho renacer. Se levantó de un salto y fue hasta el baño.

El Harry de su sueño era un hombre con una sonrisa perenne en el rostro, era un bromista nato, un halagador insuperable, una amigo presente en cada momento de felicidades ajenas. Y ahora, parado frente al espejo de su baño, no se reconoció, no había nada del antiguo ser que moraba en él.

¡Eso era! Eso era lo que ella le había dicho, se había perdido en su confort, se había perdido en lo monótono, en la rutina y en el hecho de tener todo sin necesidad de esforzarse por conservarlo.

Sonrió, después de dos meses entendía que él era el culpable de su separación.  
Se afeito la espesa barba que crecía desde hace una semana, cepillo sus dientes mientras tarareaba una melodía.

Se ducho tomándose su tiempo para disfrutar de la refrescante agua que recorría su cuerpo, ese mismo que extrañaba tanto las insinuantes cariseas de Hermione cuando estaban en público o las intensas y apasionadas cuando estaban solos.

Se cambió despacio, observándose en el gran espejo que la misma Hermione había llevado, aquel que adoro tantas veces por permitirle espiarla cuando ella se cambiaba, el que le regalaba a escondida la vista frontal de la chica mientras con sus propios ojos observaba su hermosa vista trasera.

Y sonrió nuevamente. Tan perdido había estado los últimos días que no se había fijado en los muchos momentos divertidos que le recordaban cada parte del apartamento.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Al llegar al trabajo sabía que la encontraría, no por nada eran colegas. Necesitaba verla para decirle que estaba dispuesto a luchar nuevamente, que había descubierto su torpeza y que regresaría sobre sus pasos para enmendar el daño ocasionado.

Caminaba por el atrio del Ministerio cuando vio su castaña melena a unos pasos de él. Apuro su andar y la alcanzo antes que el elevador cerrara las puertas tras las que ella y un gran número de personas se encontraban ya. Le sonrió y la saludo con un leve movimiento de cabeza.

Hermione se sorprendió de verlo tan feliz. Un jalón en su estómago le provocó malestar. Verlo tan radiante la hacía sentir mal, sabía que él era fuerte, que ella no era más que una etapa en su vida y que la superaría. Pero nunca pensó que lo haría tan rápido. Aun sufría por él, sin importar que ella hubiese terminado la relación.

En el silencio del elevador, Harry maquinaba las palabras que le diría, la mejor forma de hacerle saber sus siguientes pasos.

El silencio fue interrumpido por la voz del elevador, haciendo salir a varios brujos y hechiceras que se encontraban en el.  
En siguiente piso era el destino de ambos, pero antes que Hermione saliera él la sujeto del brazo reteniéndola.

La castaña se sorprendió por ese hecho, pero no se rehusó. Quería saber, no, necesitaba saber por más doloroso que fuera, que era lo que tenía que decirle. Tal vez le quisiera restregar en el rostro que a pesar de ya no estar juntos, él saldría adelante y que no la necesitaba.

Hermione sabía que eso era cierto, lo supo siempre, ella no era indispensable en la vida el Gran Harry Potter, él merecía a alguien mejor que ella, tal vez a alguna mujer más divertida, más salvaje, mas espontaneas. Sabía todo eso pero oírlo de sus labios sería muy doloroso.

Las últimas personas terminaron de salir del elevador. Harry presiono el primer botón que se le ocurrió y las puertas de este se cerraron. A mitad del camino presiono el botón para detenerlo en sea cual sea el piso en el que se detuviera.

Con la salida de Hermione de su departamento pasaba los fines de semana distrayéndose en actividades muggle y la televisión era una de ellas, en una ocasión había visto a un tipo hacer eso con el elevador, y fue lo única forma que se le cruzo por la cabeza para poder hablar con ella sin interrupción.

-Hola- la saludo sonriéndole.

-Hola- fue un susurro, no alzaba los ojos de sus manos que se estrujaban por la espera.

-Ya … - fue lo único que dijo antes que ella lo interrumpiera poniendo una mano delante de él para que parara.

-No lo digas, simplemente no lo digas. Suficiente tengo ya. No quiero saber nada de tu feliz vida ahora que eras libre.

-No yo…- se detuvo pensando lo que diría. Era un idiota, la había lastimado nuevamente – No estoy feliz por eso – soltó luego de un momento.

-¿Entonces? ¿Qué te tiene tan feliz?- pregunto con enojo, no quería que la tomara como tonta- no me importa que ya encontraras quién caliente tu cama ahora, no me importa que me digas que eres feliz sin mí- se contradijo ella sola, al inicio pensó que sería bueno escucharlo decir su nueva y maravillosa vida, pero luego se retractó, sería una masoquista si lo permitía continuar.

-No Hermione no es eso…

-¡No ya se! – le dijo con fingida sorpresa – me vienes a decir que regresas a tu vida de mujeriego, de playboy, de soltero cotizado.

-Escucha …

-Escucha- lo imito irritada- que quieres que escuche, que gracias a mi ahora puedes ser feliz nuevamente, porque ya te libraste de la estúpida de tu novia, que gracias a Merlín ella te dejo ser libre nue…

No pudo terminar su reprimenda, los labios de Harry la callaron, empujándola hasta quedar estampada con un poco de brusquedad contra la pared tras ella. Elevándola un poco del piso mientras la devoraba en un beso salvavidas. Un beso que los dos necesitaban.

La electricidad que Hermione había dejado de sentir de los labios de él desde hace mucho tiempo regresaba, el beso era salvaje y la pasión se estaba desbordando.

No le importaba la forma en que había callado su monologo, no le importó el golpe que se había llevado en la espalda. Solamente sentía los labios de Harry devorarle el alma y las manos subiendo por su pierna y muslo derecho, subiendo su falda y lanzando un cosquilleo directo a su vientre que aumentaba a cada momento. Ya ni se acordaba que no debería de hacer esto porque ya no estaban juntos como pareja. Nada le importaba.

-¡Mujer!- exclamo Harry al separas su labios, aun sosteniéndola contra su cuerpo y la pared, luego de que su poca cordura regresara a sus cerebro.

Hermione por poco y le reclama por haber parado. Hasta que al igual que a él, sus hormonas dejaron de manejar su cuerpo y las neuronas regresaron a sus funciones normales.

-Se nota que no pierde los hábitos, siempre te ha encantado que te haga callar de esta manera.

Hermione se sonrojo al oírlo decir eso. Era verdad siempre había sido la única forma en que Harry lograba silenciarla. Y ella lo sabía, muchas veces se enojaba con él por el simple motivo de recibir el salvaje y pasional método de silencio rotundo.

Harry la soltó y se alejó un poco de ella, dejando que se acomodara la falda y el cabello. Embelesado aun en la calidez que se sentía por el contacto de sus cuerpos y en la palma de su mano sentía pequeños cosquilleos por el contacto con su piel.

Lo observo con incredulidad ¿Porque había hecho eso? si se suponía que le iba a arrojar en su cara su felicidad ahora sin ella. Puso sus manos sobre la cintura y lo interrogo con la mirada.

-Lo que te venía a decir es – suspiro antes de continuar- lo descubrí y no me voy a dar por vencido contigo.

A Hermione se le abrieron de manera exagerada los ojos al escucharlo.

-No me voy a rendir contigo- sentencio decidido Harry al ver la expresión de ella- No había entendido pero ahora sé que necesitas algo mejor que lo que te ofrecía. No, no me interrumpas- dijo cuando la vio abrir la boca- te descuide, me deje llevar por lo bien y cómodo de nuestra relación y ahora te prometo reconquistarte.

Lo último dejo a Hermione con la boca abierta. Al verlo con el semblante serio y esa mirada especial que utilizaba cuando se decidía por algo y no paraba hasta conseguirlo.

-¿Me dejas reconquistarte?- pregunto acercándose a ella. Hermione retrocedió lo más que pudo y Harry paro en el acto.

-No es el mejor momento, tenemos más cosas en que poner nuestro completo interés- dijo aun contrariada por la declaración. Se enojó con ella misma por no negarse tajantemente a su propuesta. Pero no lo podía hacer, una pequeña luz de esperanza se encendió en su interior, pero trato de ignorarla lo más que pudo.

-Lo sé, pero para ti siempre tendré todo el tiempo del mundo. Y… si no hago esto creo que seguiré muriendo lento como hasta ayer. Así que aunque no quieras, lo intentare.

-Nuestra relación fue - pensó por un momento la palabra correcta para finalizar la oración - diferente- dijo finalmente con el ceño fruncido y los labios ladeados.

Harry rio un momento por el apelativo colocado. En verdad que el inicio de su relación no fue normal. Nada de manitas juntas o declaraciones de amor en voz alta. Al contrario era todo clandestino, furtivo, pero intenso y especial también. Y por esa razón se rio al ver el análisis de Hermione.

-No te rías- reclamo la chica, pero termino sonriendo con él- retomando lo que decía - dijo luego de un momento- las cosas no funcionaron luego de un tiempo, lo que nos unió ya no era suficiente.

-Alto allí Granger, no me digas que nos separamos porque el sexo no era bueno, porque es una vil farsa - la detuvo el moreno, para él ese no fue el motivo principal. Y de ese tema en especial, jamás se quejaría.

-Sí que afecto Potter- le dijo en el mismo tono déspota utilizada por él- ¿O me dirás que luego de pasar como animales en celos nuestros primeros tres años juntos, luego me tocabas apenas una vez a la semana? – reclamo.

A lo que Harry ya no respondió, simplemente bajo la vista. Sí que lo recordaba, eran sus mejores años, aquellos donde le hacia el amor en cualquier sitio, donde permanecían el mayor tiempo juntos, sin importar nada, ni trabajo, compromisos o cualquier otra cosa. Pero luego de eso vino lo que ninguno esperaba. El sexo solamente había sido el primer cambio visible.

-Que bien que lo notas – le dijo con un semblante obscuro en el rostro- sabes que no es lo principal, pero lo dejaste ir. Lo dejamos ir- se corrigió.

-No, yo fui el culpable, sé que hiciste todo porque recuperáramos lo normalidad, pero fui un idiota y no me di cuenta hasta que ya no había solución. Pero lo decidí anoche, no te voy a dejar ir nuevamente, se en lo que falle y no lo hare nuevamente. Parezco repetidora, pero hasta que lo entiendas no me cansare de decirlo.

Hermione presiono el botón que reiniciaba la marcha del elevador en completo silencio, sabía que no había forma de negarle eso. Y tenía que aceptar que le emocionada de sobremanera que él lo hiciera. Las puertas se abrieron y ella salió antes que al moreno se le ocurriera otra cosa.

-Te ves bien hoy Hermione – escucho la voz del chico tras de ella y sonrió sin volver su rostro. 

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Harry coloco su sobretodo en el perchero y camino hacia su silla tras el escritorio. Le dio el acceso a su oficina a quien tocaba a su puerta en ese momento.

-Los informes de los medimagos Harry – dijo el joven asistente castaño y de tez aceitunada que batía los informes en su mano antes de entregárselos a Harry, quien lo abrió de inmediato.

Harry los leyó en silencio. Los observaba detenidamente y luego frunció el entrecejo, cosa que preocupo a su asistente.

-¿Entonces? ¿Algo nuevo? – pregunto el asistente. Luego de la larga pausa de Harry, se estaba preocupando.

-Creo que no entiendo nada de esto – dijo él luego de revisar los análisis toxicológicos que le habían entregado y sonrió – llama a la Doctor Weasley por favor – dijo mientras se rascaba el cuello y le sonreía.

-En seguida Harry- dijo el chico y salió del despacho.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola, gracias por leer.

* * *

A la salida de su asistente extrajo unos papeles que había quedado de revisar una semana atrás y por su estado de ánimo se había negado a hacerlo. El nuevo caso que tenían a su cargo el Cuartel General de Aurores era muy distinto a los que habían tratado antes. Ahora en tiempos de "paz", los aurores eran una especia de guardianes, intervenían en cualquier situación de inseguridad por mínima que fuera.

Desde algún tiempo venían luchando con este caso. Al inicio ellos no tuvieron que intervenir en el asunto, porque no era para su jurisdicción como aurores. Pero la situación se salió de las manos. Aproximadamente un mes atrás, un grupo de magos internados en el Hospital de St. Mungo presentaron extraños síntomas de alucinaciones y delirios. Los medimagos se sorprendieron por los síntomas, eran muy raros en la comunidad mágica. Lo que más les sorprendió fue que luego de unas horas las personas regresaban a su estado normal sin mayor contratiempo.

La situaciones se salió de control cuando un mago se presentó en el Callejón Diagon, diciendo que era Voldemort y que destruiría a todos los sangre sucias; atacando a el grupo de personas que se encontraba a su alrededor en ese momento.

El grupo de Aurores intervino controlando la situación, aunque algunos magos presentes resultaron con algunos leves rasguños por los ataques del agresor.

El mago atacante presentaba los mismos síntomas que los anteriores. En St. Mungo los Medimagos no entendían que provocaba las alucinaciones. Ciertamente en la comunidad mágica existía muchas pociones que producían alucinaciones, pero la que provocaban los síntomas en los afectados no se encontraba registrada en la comunidad mágica, a menos que los médicos no la descubrieran aun.

El trabajo de los Aurores se intensifico con el surgimiento de nuevos atacantes, cada nuevo caso era más excéntrico que el anterior. Se inventaban cada cosa, algunos seguían con la ideas de ser el Señor Obscuros, otros con ser algún Mortifago y la mayoría decían que eran el niño con la cicatriz de rayo y que estaban tratando de salvar al mundo.

Aunque no todos trataban de atacar o auto nominarse personalidades ajenas, otros se encontraban en bares provocando peleas o algún inconveniente. Lo que preocupaba porque se estaban propagando y aun los médicos no encontraban ninguna solución.

Luego de mucho trabajar en esto, el equipo de Aurores asignados al caso, comandados por Harry, estaba tratando de encontrar, junto a un nuevo grupo de científicos incorporados en la investigación, la sustancia alucinógena.

Pero el brillante cerebro de Hermione que formaba parte del equipo, le sugirió la posibilidad de estudiar las hierbas o sustancias del mundo muggle, porque en el mágico las posibilidades ya estaban agotadas.

Todos pensaron que esa era una posibilidad viendo la situación en la que se encontraban, con las manos atadas. Harry no se sorprendió que ella les hubiera abierto una puerta que antes ni siquiera sabían que podría estar allí.

Empezaron a investigar las sustancias Muggle con los especialistas en St. Mungo, pero con el corto conocimiento en ese campo se les hacía difícil. Hasta que apareció la "Magnifica Doctora Weasley", como la había nombrado Harry, gracias a que ella había debelado la incógnita que los estaba agobiando.

Junto a ella, quien tenía conocimientos de la medicina muggle gracias a su excentricidad, descubrieron un sinfín de sustancias que los Muggle utilizaban para, según ellos, relajarse, disfrutar del momento, alejarse de sus problemas.

Pero como relativamente eran nuevos en la área de los alucinógenos, recolectaron los más comunes utilizados por la comunidad no mágica, y realizaron exámenes toxicológicos como había indicado la Doctora Weasley.

Y esos eran los análisis que le habían entregado a Harry, de uno de los últimos sujetos arrestados el cual se encontraba demasiado drogado, e intento volar arrojándose desde la azotea de un edificio, con solamente una paraguas de esos que le ponen a las bebidas tropicales. El incidente fue de mayor importancia, pues intento realizar tal proeza en un barrio lleno de muggle. El hombre gritaba a viva voz que como buen mago que era podría volar, si lo hacía con una escoba ¿Porque no hacerlo con un paraguas?

La situación fue controla por un grupo de aurores, disfrazado como policías muggles, en los que se incluían el escuadra de Harry. Esas eran las nuevas tácticas empleadas cuando algún mago hacia declaraciones o demostraciones frente a muggles. Lo hacían pasar por enfermo mental o en este caso como lo que era, un drogadicto.

Luego de unos cuantos minutos de espera, la puerta de Harry sonó nuevamente, mientras este concedía el paso.

-¡Hermosa como siempre! – saludo el moreno, recibiendo a su visitante con una deslumbrante sonrisa y un caluroso abrazo.

-Buen día a ti también Harry – le saludo la chica sorprendida con su repentino buen humor- ¿Y a que debemos el cambio?- le cuestiono mientras ambos tomaban asiento.

-A un hermoso y rejuvenecedor sueño- dijo arremangando su camisa sobre los codos.

-¿Ya hablaste con Hermione? – pregunto acomodándose mejor en la silla.

-¿Porque tendría que hablar con ella? – pregunto aun sabiendo que a ella no podía mentirle.

-Porque ella es la única persona capaz de regresarte la sonrisa de idiota enamorado que te cargas – sentención mirándolo fijamente.

-¿Nunca podre mentirle a la "Magnifica Doctora Weasley"?- le pregunto utilizando el mote que él mismo le coloco.

-Ya te dije que no me llamaras así- reprocho- no es que no me guste el Weasley, pero me hace sentir que soy propiedad de él. ¿Porque él no se llama Ronald Lovegood? si de igual forma el me pertenece solamente a mí- finalizo sonriendo al igual que Harry.

-No lo sé Luna, la verdad que no lo sé – dijo Harry tratando de no reír tanto por las singular ocurrencia de la rubia.

-Y para que me querías ver Sr. Granger.

-¡Oye! no me digas así- reclamo sonriéndole.

-Entonces no me digas más Doc. Weasley- dijo extendiendo su mano hacia Harry. Este la tomo de inmediato cerrando así el trato.

-Está bien- concedió, retornando a sus posición anterior- lo que quiero es que me leas los últimos análisis que me entregaron.

Extendió el sobre con los resultados hacia la chica. Ella saco los resultados y los observo por un momento, luego frunció el ceño y alzo la vista.

-¿Entonces? ¿Los mismo resultados? – pregunto Harry impaciente por la respuesta por parte de ella.

-No, por lo que dice es una nueva sustancia. De la misma clase alucinógena que la anterior; pero un poco más fuerte y con mayor duración del estado de drogadicción.

-¿Y ahora de que sustancia se trata?- Interrogo sorprendido.

-Es una clase de pastillas que se usa regularmente para controlar depresiones, pero si se usa en exceso puede ocasionar alucinaciones y estado de demencia.

-¡Santo dios! ¿Cuantas sustancias más pueden utilizar los muggle?

-Existen muchas más Harry. Lo peor es que tienden a ser adictivas. Y en nuestra comunidad creo que ya se está dando esto.

Harry analizo la situación, por lo visto alguna mente perversa estaba traficando con las sustancias alucinógenas. Pero la duda era quien podría ser. Por lo visto tendrá que reunirse con su equipo.

-¿Vendrás hoy a comer a casa? Ronald quiere verte, dice que hace mucho no platican. Está preocupado por ti- dijo Luna parándose de su asiento.

-No lo creo Luna, con lo que me has dicho tendré que trabajar un poco más tarde. Además tengo planes para esta noche- le sonrió dándole a entender sus intenciones

-Está bien, eso quiere decir que tampoco podremos contar con Hermione- él sonrió, esa chica era más lista de lo que aparentaba- A Ronald le hará muy feliz saber que tu estas mejor.

Se despidieron con un abrazo fraternal. Harry adoraba a Luna, era como la hermana que nunca tuvo, se entendía tan bien. Él aceptaba sus rarezas y ella aceptaba sus silencios.

Harry sabía que la relación de ambos era muy fuerte, no como la de Hermione y él en la que siempre hubo algo más. Pero Luna y él compartían los mismos recuerdos dolores con respectos a sus padres. Lo supo desde que descubrió que ambos podían ver a los Thestrals, ambos compartían la horrible experiencia de haber percibido a la muerte de cerca. Y eso los había ayudado a salir adelante apoyándose incondicionalmente y de forma singular en la vida. 

* * *

Luna se dirigía hacia los elevadores, deseaba visitar a Hermione pero no podía, tenía mucha actividad en el hospital ese día, así que se pasaría otro día a saludarla. Cuando estaba ya en el atrio del Ministerio vislumbro la pelirroja melena de Ginny y le sonrió cuando se encontraron de frente.

-¡Cuñada! ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunta la chica deteniéndose frente a la rubia.

-Trabajo- dijo simplemente.

-¿Vistes al zombie? – Pregunto un poco triste.

-Por lo que se, ya no esta tan zombie- le respondió alegremente.

-Yo lo visite ayer y estaba de un humor más negro que el cabello de Pakinson.

-Pues parece que ya no más- dijo la rubia retornando su andar hacia la salida.

-Yo voy a ver a Hermione, quiero saber cómo sigue. Estos dos me tendrán que pagar las visitas morales luego- dijo más para ella que para Luna – ¿Ya te vas?

-El hospital está a reventar hoy. Creo que tus visitas morales terminaran pronto- Cometo dándole la espalda a Ginny siguiendo su camino.

-¿Porque lo dices?- Grito la pelirroja a una Luna que sin detener su camino simplemente alzo los hombros y desapareció tras las llamas verdes de la Red Flu – ¡Por Merlín Ron! Porque te tuviste que enamorarte de una loca - reprocho a su ausente hermano luego de ver desaparecer a una apurada Luna y se dirigió a la oficina de Hermione.

Ginny ingreso tímidamente luego de tocas a la puerta. Temiendo encontrarse con la sobra de Hermione nuevamente, como venía siendo desde hace dos meses. Pero su sorpresa fue grande al ver a una rejuvenecida y brillante castaña sentada tras su escritorio. Los ojos de esta habían retornado a su estado natural, con ese especial brillo de vivacidad y astucia.

-A que debo el honor de tu visita- dijo Hermione con una enorme sonrisa.

-¿Por las barbas de Dumbledore? Debería de preguntar yo ¿A que debemos ese cambio?

-¿Te molesta?- pregunto suspicazmente la castaña.

-No… ¡no! Me sorprende verte tan feliz. Aunque creo que él único capaz de ponerte esa sonrisa de idiota enamorada es Harry- repitió lo mismo que le había dicho Luna a Harry sin saberlo- ¡No me digas que regresaron!

-No nada de eso, sabes que no sería bueno reanudar nuestra relación- dijo cayendo en la cuenta que no sería bueno tropezar nuevamente con la misma piedra.

-Por favor Hermione, no te entiendo, dices que ya no eras feliz con Harry, pero termina con él y eres más que infeliz sin él. Quien te entiende.

-Te lo he explicado millones de veces- le dijo enojada, esa chica le había hecho repetir hasta el cansancio las circunstancias de su decisión.

-¿Y será mucho pedir que me las repitieras otra vez?- pregunto asustada de la reacción de Hermione, a lo que se sorprendió al verla reír y asistir.

-Sera la última vez que te lo digo- estaba de tan buen humor que no le molestaba decirles mil veces más, aunque su mente negara a cada momento que no debería ilusionarse tanto con las palabras de Harry su corazón se negaba a obscurecerse nuevamente, lo que la llevaba a cambiar de humor a cada momento; y sus pensamientos eran igual de contradictorios.

-Estas de buen humor hoy- dijo y se silenció rápidamente al verla fruncir el ceño- está bien.

-Veamos… por donde empiezo- dijo tratando de explicarle de la mejor manera a la pelirroja.

-Seria grandioso que empezaras por el inicio- se tapó la boca con ambas manos al ver el semblante furioso de Hermione. Pero aun así empezó hablar, nada la podía poner de mal humor hoy.

-Nuestra amistad siempre fue muy intensa. Los lazos que nos unieron fueron prácticamente invisible pero tan fuertes que nunca más nos pudimos separar. Y creo, sin ánimos de ofender, que siempre ha sido la persona más importante y mi prioridad sobre todos los demás.

A lo que Ginny le restó importancia con un gesto de su rostro, jamás pretendió competir contra eso, lo sabía ella y todos los demás, nadie podía ser más importante para ellos dos, que el uno para el otro.

-No me fui con él en busca de los horrocrux por deber moral o por proteger la comunidad mágica, lo acompañe porque si lo dejaba ir no estaba segura de verlo regresar, y eso era más doloroso que cualquier otra cosa. En realidad no me di cuenta de esa verdad hasta tiempo después, hasta que descubrí que podía dejar todo por seguirlo, fui capaz de dejar a mis padres que no tenían ninguna arma para defenderse de los mortifagos para seguirlo a él. Y eso fue lo que ocasiono que nuestra relación durara tanto, que nos compenetráramos tan bien – al decir esto Ginny contuvo una sonrisa presionando sus labios para no reírse – dilo- le dijo la castaña cuando observo su gesto.

-Se compenetraron tan bien – ironizo- que cada que llegábamos de visitas, o estabas con Harry entre las piernas o devorándole la garganta.

-Eres una vulgar Weasley- le dijo con los ojos muy abiertos, le restó importancia al mordaz comentario y siguió su relato- pero luego de tantos años juntos algo cambio- el semblante de ella se entristeció- Harry dejo de buscarme, de necesitarme creo yo. Ya no era el mismo, era frio. Cuando estábamos solos en casa simplemente hablábamos de cosas vánales, pero antes hablábamos de lo que sentíamos, lo que nos agobiaba. Si alguno tenía una duda sobre el otro la expresábamos, no importaba que fuera, lo hacíamos y eso nos unía más. Pero todo esos cambio y no supe que hacer. Trate de enmendar las cosas, tal vez era mi culpa, tal vez lo descuide.

Suspiro y dejo que sus pulmones se llenaran de aire nuevamente. Lo necesitaba, acordarse de todo esto le hacía mal, pero era sanador al mismo tiempo.

-Trate de reconquistarlo, pero me di cuenta que ese no era el caso, él me seguía amando al igual que yo, pero la monotonía nos invadió. Le propuse tantas cosas nuevas para salir de lo común, él siempre me decía que estaba bien en casa, que no quería salir que estaba cómodo. Lo buscaba con insistencias por las noches, me colaba bajo sus sabanas y nada. Dejo de dormir abrazado a mi espalda, dejo de meterse a escondidas cuando me duchaba. Hasta que un día no entendí más su mirada, esa mirada que me revelaba todo. Ese día me deje derrumbar, supe que lo había perdido, y yo no era nadie para retenerlo. Cuando le dije que lo deja no me comprendió, me dijo que me amaba y yo lo sabía, pero no había nada que hacer, el Harry que adore y ame se había ido era una sombra de él, las migajas que le quedaban. Y aun con el dolor de mi alma lo deje, tal vez nuestra relación era solamente eso, un poco de felicidad y no una vida entera juntos.

Ninguna dijo nada más, hasta ahora que le había explicado más explayadamente toda la situación, Ginny comprendió. Se sintió mal por las veces que le dijo que estaba loca y que no le entendía, ¿Porque si lo amaba lo había dejado? Pero Hermione siempre trataba de renovar las cosas a su alrededor y no era de las mujeres que se conformaba con poco y lo había demostrado con eso.

Luego de la pausa Ginny le pregunto porque estaba tan contenta, a lo que Hermione procedió a contarle lo sucedido en el elevador, omitiendo la parte del beso, no quería tener a Ginny burlándose de ella nuevamente. Tocaron a su puerta y esta dio paso al castaño asistente de Harry.

-Permiso Hermione, aquí te mandan esto- le entrego un pergamino y una copia de los exámenes toxicológicos.

-¿Ya leyó los resultados? – pregunto la chica.

-Sí, Luna vino a hablar con Harry sobre ellos. Y me dijo que les comunicara a todos que se reúnan dentro de quince minutos en su despacho.

-Gracias- le dijo al chico mientras este salía- ¡Luna estuvo aquí!- dijo sorprendida de que la rubia no la hubiese visitado.

-Me la encontré en el atrio pero iba muy apurada- comento la joven pelirroja mientras veía a Hermione cambiar de tonalidades mientras leía el pergamino que le habían entregado- ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto preocupada.

-Es de Harry- dijo cambiando del tono pálido por la sorpresa, al sonrojo por los recuerdos. Hermione se preguntó si alguien había colocado algún hechizo de calefacción a su despacho, porque un calor intenso se apodero de su cuerpo. Aunque dedujo al instante que la nota tan sutil envida por el moreno la había puesto en ese estado.

-¿Y? ¿Qué dice?- pregunto curiosa Ginny, estirándose sobre su asiento para poder leerla. A lo que Hermione le extendió la nota para que la leyera mejor- Veamos que puede hacer que la perfecta señorita Granger se sonroje de esa manera- dijo curiosa Ginny mientras leí- ¿Y esto te hace sonrojar?- pregunto con reproche luego de terminar de leer- pensé que era alguna proposición indecorosa o alguna carta erótica ¿Pero esto?- dijo moviendo el pergamino con desagrado.

-No lo trates así- le dijo Hermione arrebatándoselo de las manos- es especial- dijo sonriendo.

Luego de discutir sobre la insignificante, para Ginny, pero importante para Hermione, carta de Harry, la pelirroja se despidió, dejando a Hermione sumida en sus pensamientos.

Releyó la carta de Harry en voz alta esta vez, tornándose roja nuevamente.  
 **  
"Hace mucho tiempo, alguien me pregunta en una charla casual cual era mi "hogar", a lo que no supe responder.**

 **Desde pequeño me quitaron el derecho a tener uno, en Hogwarts creí encontrarlo, pero solamente fue por siete años. Luego viviendo en la Misión Black no sentí que me perteneciera. Hasta que un día alguien encontró el mapa donde se dibujaba el camino a mi "hogar".**

 **Ese día fue especial, recorrí cada línea del mapa con mis dedos, memorice cada curva dibujada, aprecie cada montaña y valle expuestos en el camino. Y creí memorizarme el mapa, creí no necesitar de refuerzos para recordarme del camino, pero no fue así. Descuide a la persona poseedora del mapa, me olvide de mantenerla siempre junto a mí. Pero ahora estoy dispuesto a memorizarme los caminos nuevamente y llegar a mi lugar favorito. "Nuestro hogar".**

 **Siempre tuyo HP.**

Sonrió al darse cuenta que nadie a parte de ella le encontraría significado a las palabras. Como un pensadero los recuerdos llegaron a ella. Lo recordaba perfectamente, como cada uno de sus momentos juntos.

* * *

 _Las persianas de su apartamento estaban cerradas, la luz de la lámpara era todo lo que iluminada la habitación. Hermione nunca se imaginó estar haciendo lo que hacía, pero luego de observar el rostro de Harry la noche anterior, cuando uno de los comensales invitados a la reunión de fin de año del Ministerio le pregunto dónde era su hogar, decidió arriesgarse. Para cualquier persona que no tuviera el pasado de Harry sería muy sencillo responder a la pregunta dando la dirección de su residencia, pero él no pudo responder. Ella entendió perfectamente y lo comprendió cuando la observo, sus tristes ojos verdes le revelaron la incógnita que surcaba su corazón en ese momento._

 _Por eso es que se encontraba en su departamento con una simple bata cubriendo su desnudez y esperando por él, luego de su día de trabajo. Mantenían una relación si ataduras desde más de un año, una relación clandestina que solamente les bridaba sexo, o eso creyeron al inicio de esta, ahora ya existía algo más fuerte que los unía. Habían regresado de un viaje esporádico a la isla española de Ibiza y Harry le había propuesto mudarse con él y hacer público su relación, pero entre los entrenamientos, el final de curso y tantas otras cosas habían dejado el tema sin resolver. Pero ahora era ella la que daría el paso._

 _Espero paciente, no tenía nada más preparado, nada de velas, flores o cena, simplemente el hecho de verlo feliz y hacerle saber que contaba con ella para todo._

 _Oyó abrir la puerta de la entrada, su corazón empezó a latir fuertemente por la espera. Escucho como Harry arrojaba sus cosas sobre el sofá y por poco le grita que no sea desordenado, pero no fue capaz de arruinar la sorpresa, los pasos del chico por las escalera marcaban las inhalaciones de aire para sus pulmones._

 _Cuando el moreno entro a la habitación, la suave y tenue luz lo sobrecogió, la imagen de Hermione cubierta con la bata se le antojo tremendamente sexy._

 _-¿Que tenemos aquí?- le dijo él mientras la observaba de arriba abajo._

 _-Descúbrelo - le dijo sosteniendo entre sus manos uno de los extremos de la tiras que sujetaba la bata a su cintura._

 _Harry se acercó y tomo la punta, jalándola para que esta dejara al descubierto la figura de la castaña. Los ojos del moreno se abrieron por la sorpresa, mientras con la punta de los dedos deslizo la suave tela de la bata por los hombros de Hermione dejando que cayera sigilosamente hasta el piso._

 _Del cuello hacia abajo, incluyendo sus extremidades estaba cubierto en su totalidad de líneas y figuras pintadas con acuarelas de colores. Harry se retiró un poco para observarla mejor y logro descubrir lo que significaban las formas pintadas sobre el cuerpo. Era un mapa, con curvas, puentes, carreteras, valles y montañas simuladas por los senos de la chica._

 _-¿Querías saber dónde estaba tu hogar?- le dijo ella con un suave tono de voz- estoy dispuesta a pintarme todo Londres o todo Reino Unido sobre mi cuerpo para que lo encuentres. Pero estoy dispuesta a ser tu hogar de ahora en adelante- le dijo decidida luego de dar una vuelta para que Harry apreciara las líneas dibujada también en su espalda._

 _-Desde ahora en adelante no dudare en responder a esa pregunta- dijo acercándose a ella y atrapando sus labios con un suave beso de agradecimiento._

 _El beso fue lo que necesito Hermione para saber que él había comprendido la silenciosa propuesta camuflajeada, proponiéndole que su relación se hiciera pública._

 _Harry se separó de ella para poder trazar cada una de las líneas con la punta de sus dedos; ella sentía las corrientes eléctricas que circulaban por su piel al paso de los dedos. Sentía la inmensa ganas de arrogarse a ella, besarla con desesperación y entrar en ella de una, pero se contuvo no quería arruinar el momento tan mágico que estaba viviendo. Vivir con ella significaba eso, magia al contacto de sus pieles, de sus labios, de las lenguas sublimes cuando se juntaban._

 _Despacio Hermione lo despojo de sus prendas con la maestría que un año de práctica en desnudarlo le había otorgado. Sujeto la orilla de su suéter y lo subió despacio, deslizando sus manos con toda la intención de sentirlo sobre la camisa._

 _Él la empujo suavemente hacia atrás, dirigiéndola a la cama, dejándola sentada en la orilla, continuando su recorriéndola con los dedos. Harry dejo de utilizar los dedos y delineo la mandíbula de ella con la lengua, dejando marcas húmedas y placenteras en su recorrido. Bajo hasta su cuello dejando besos regados, erizándole la piel._

 _Hermione le sujetaba sus cabellos con una mano, dándole tirones de vez en cuando, con la otro le masajeaba la parte de atrás del cuello, en el punto exacto donde a Harry le producía una gran excitación._

 _Beso tras beso, los cuerpos de ambos convulsionaban de pasión, de excitación, de entrega. Hermione sujeto el rostro de Harry entre sus manos y lo alzo para poder besarlo, aprovechado luego para poder morder la oreja de este y tener el control. Lo empujó hacia la cama y lo recostó debajo de ella. Harry sonrió ante la acción, la verdad que ella era la que siempre lo dirigía, la que le mostraba como hacerla experimentar sensaciones más placenteras y extraordinarias; ella fue quien le enseño como amarla, donde tocarla, cuáles eran sus puntos débiles; y él como buen aprendiz se dejaba enseñar, disfrutando del poder escucharla gemir y pedir por más._

 _Termino de sacar la camiseta del moreno y descendió por su torso, mordiendo su piel, marcándolo. Saboreo cada músculo tensado por la pasión, sintiendo el autocontrol de él, le gustaba sentir como se controlaba para no abalanzarse sobre sus pechos que lo volvían loco como cada vez que la tenía en esa posición. Harry retuvo sus caderas cuando ella decidió bajar un poco más para evitar que lo siguiera desquiciando de placer; la castaña subió nuevamente a los labios de él y lo beso apasionadamente; lo anestesio, lo sedujo con su hábil lengua y descendió nuevamente dejando a un Harry medio desubicado por el beso.  
Regreso a la conquista de la piel del torso del moreno, beso cada borde, seco cada gota de sudor expuesta; eso le producía a Harry un contraste de temperatura, mientras humedecía su piel con su lengua, lo calentaba con las atrevidas manos que daban pequeños pellizcos en los pezones. Luego descendió hasta el obligo donde lo rodeo con la lengua para luego morderle la parte baja del abdomen._

  
-¿Estas bien?- Pregunto Emily Dimmock, parte del equipo de trabajo de Hermione. La castaña alzo su rostro tan rápido que sintió un fuerte pinchazo en él. Habían interrumpido en el momento menos indicado, estaba con la cabeza sobre el escritorio mientras se perdió en sus placenteros recueros

-¿Qué decías?- pregunto aun aturdida y un poco enfadada por la interrupción.

-Llevo tocando un buen rato y no abrías, todos te estamos esperando para iniciar la reunión. ¿Estás bien?- pregunto al ver el rostro distraído de la castaña que aún seguía ensimismada, hasta que se dio cuenta que se le habían ido los quince minutos que le quedaban para su reunión en recuerdos candentes, además ahora sentía una extraña sensación en su vientre.


	4. Chapter 4

_Las miles de descargas que surcaban su columna, eran producto de la lengua húmeda y vil que lo hacían sufrir en este momento desplazándose por su bajo abdomen, ignorando por completo la parte de su anatomía que exigía por mayor atención, y que se erguí dolorosamente dentro de sus pantalones. La chica sobre él restregaba sus firmes y desnudos pechos sobre su erección mientras seguía lamiando su piel, dejándolo cada vez más alucinado y excitado._

 _Hermione se alejó de la piel del moreno y lo miro directo a los ojos, mientras sus manos paseaban por la cremallera y el botón de los pantalones. Su mirada era ardiente y decidida, le gustaba verlo sufrir. Despacio soltó primero el botón; para luego bajar la cremallera haciendo el más mínimo contacto con la erección, con gran esfuerzo porque lo que más quería era sentirlo estremecerse bajo ella, pero adoraba más verlo sufrir por la espera. El sonido carrasposo de la cremallera al bajar los excito a los dos de igual forma. Despacio Hermione se deslizo un poco hacia atrás para poder sacarle los zapato y los calcetines, sujeto ambos extremos del pantalón y lo deslizo con fuerza fuera de sus piernas, quedando congelada como casi siempre, observando las esbeltas piernas; tan firmes, musculosas y marcadas._

 _Subió sus manos desde los pies, la pantorrilla, dando leves apretones arriba de las rodillas y se deslizo hasta los muslos del chico, que estático bajo su tacto estrujaba con desesperación la almohada que se encontraba cerca de él. Hermione se deshizo de los bóxeres negros, y dejo a la vista todo lo espectacular que era su chico. Los muslos gruesos y los bíceps femorales fibrosos, marcados deliciosamente, torneados por el quidditch y los entrenamientos para auror, eran la parte preferida de Hermione, podía pasar muchas horas observándolo y perdiéndose en ellos, eran fascinantes, secretamente los adoraba. Acerco su labios a ellos y los beso con devoción, disfrutando de los estremecimientos de Harry, los delineo con los dedos, una y otra vez, subió un poco y en ese momento Harry decidió que era suficiente, lo estaba haciendo sufrir demasiado y necesitaba retomar el control nuevamente. La tomo de los hombro y la acostó sobre un costado, frente a él, dejando que su respiración se tranquilizara, no quería apresurar las cosas, no quería que la pasión los superara, esta vez quería hacerlo diferente, especial, agradecerle todo lo que ella le daba y el detalle especial de la pintura sobre su cuerpo._

 _Con un dedo delineo las facciones de Hermione, quien lo veía extasiada. Harry se fijó en su rostro, no era el mismo de siempre, no era el que le mostraba a todo mundo, se veía más afilado, más audaz, era un rostro excitado. El moreno sabía que ese era su rostro, solamente de él, porque no había nadie más en el mundo que la pudiera observan en ese momento tan íntimo. Él no había sido el primer hombre en poseer su cuerpo, y seguramente alguien más le había enseño a besar y tocar de la forma como lo tocaba a él, sintió rencor hacia esos hombre anteriores, pero trato de alejar de su mente la idea, se dijo a si mismo que ellos no importaban, aunque él no hubiese sido el primero en su cuerpo, si lo era en su corazón y quería ser el único, por qué no la dejaría ir de su lado ahora que por fin se sentía tan completo._

 _Dejo de delinear el rostro de la chica y la beso, suave, tierno, como si se estuvieran preparando para su primera vez juntos. Descendió por su quijada, lleno de besos cada parte del cuello, llego a los pechos agitados de la chica recostada aún de lado, era el momento de disfrutar ahora las cariseas de Harry. Con su dedo trazo el contorno del pezón haciendo que la piel alrededor de este se arrugara en señal de excitación y el pezón se irguiera más. La apoyó completamente en la cama y se colocó sobre ella, colando una de sus piernas en medio de los glúteos de Hermione, para luego moverla contra el húmedo y caliente sexo de ella, quien prensaba el muslo atrevido con fuerza entre los suyos, moviendo las caderas al compás que la intrusa pierna del moreno le indicaba. Él marcaba con saliva los pezones, acariciaba su vientre con apretones leves de sus dedos de vez en cuando, haciendo mayor la excitación de ella._

 _Hermione se sentía en la luna, o en el sol más específicamente, su cuerpo hervía con el contacto de la lengua de Harry en sus pechos, sus manos en su vientre y su pierna embistiéndola, sentía que explotaría en cualquier momento, se retorcía bajo él y apretaba el agarre en el azabache y rebelde cabello, lo jaloneaba y lo aflojaba según el ritmo marcado por Harry, el cosquilleo en su estómago y los dedos de su pies que se apretaban fuertemente, le indicaron que estaba aún paso del éxtasis. Harry la sintió tensarte y arquear la espalda, Hermione le sujeto tan fuerte los cabellos de su cuello que sintió que se los arrancaría, la escucho gemir fuete y decir una, que dos palabrotas, dejándose llevar por el orgasmo._

 _Harry apoyo ambas manos sobre el colchón a la altura de los hombros de Hermione, quien estaba con los ojos cerrados, sonrosada, los labios rojos y entreabiertos, y su respiración un poco más tranquila. Se excito al verla así, entregada completamente a él, y en un auto reflejo presiono sus caderas contra el vientre de ella, haciendo sentir su excitación a la castaña, quien de inmediato abrió los ojos y al contrario de lo que Harry esperara, lo primero que hizo al abrirlos fue soltar una tremenda carcajada que descoloco al moreno._

 _-¿Qué?- estaba confundido y un poco indignado por esa acción, aunque no se negaba que aun así le excitaba verla sonreír, el sonido de su risa no disminuyo la presión de su cadera en el vientre._

 _-Tienes - dijo Hermione señalando con su dedo el rostro de Harry- un poco de tinta en el rostro- mientras seguía riendo observo que el resto del cuerpo de Harry se encontraba en igual condición, manchado con la pintura que anteriormente estaba sobre su cuerpo._

 _-Parece que me debes una buena ducha- le dijo Harry uniéndose a su alegría-lástima que ya se perdió el mapa- dijo al ver los manchones indefinidos sobre el cuerpo, sonando un poco triste._

 _-De eso no te preocupes, yo me sé el camino de memoria- la picardía de las palabras de Hermione lo encendieron nuevamente, la beso salvaje._

 _Despacio bajo un poco las caderas y se colocó en medio de las piernas de ella, flexiono las rodillas de Hermione para poder tener mayor acceso y disfrutar de la suave piel de sus piernas y muslos externos. Hermione se alzó un poco de la cama y sujeto a Harry de los hombros mientras lo besaba. Él coloco una de sus manos en la espalda baja de ella, para sostenerla en esa posición, y con movimientos lentos inicio su entrada, despacio, sintiéndola húmeda y caliente solamente para él. Mientas se devoraban la boca y se regalaban el alma, empezó a moverse cuando ya estaba completamente dentro de ella, con embestidas rápidas y certeras, que hacía que ambos dejaran jadeos y gemidos atrapados en los labio del otro. El frenesí fue tanto que no soportaron la posición que mantenían semi sentados y Hermione se acostó completamente, mientras seguía moviendo las caderas contra Harry, acoplándose completamente a su ritmo. Sintió su segundo orgasmo y no lo pudo retener. Harry sigue moviéndose sobre ella, sintiendo el calor que Hermione le otorgaba con su orgasmo, pero aun para él no era suficiente. Luego de recuperar un poco la conciencia, Hermione se alzó y giro dejándolo bajo ella, moviendo las caderas de forma desenfrenada haciendo gemir a Harry, quién se veía tan indefenso en ese momento, con los ojos oprimidos fuertemente y los dedos clavados en la cintura de ella, quien movió sus caderas en forma circular alrededor del pene de Harry, haciendo que este abrirá los ojos por el placer que sintió tras el cambio de movimiento, la miro desorientado. Ese movimiento era nuevo y enloquecedor, se irguió para besarle los pechos y toda porción de piel a su alcance, haciendo más placentero el ángulo de penetración._

 _Hermione sintió otra vez el calor recorrerla ¡Ese hombre la iba a matar de placer! seguramente no despertaría hasta dentro de una semana por la cantidad de energía gastada. Si seguían con tanta actividad terminaría caminado como si hubiera montado a caballo durante cinco horas seguidas, aunque lo que estaba haciendo no difería mucho de eso. Sujeto a Harry con fuerza de los parte trasera de los hombro, y le dio apretones, que hicieron que esta vez Harry la acompañara en la placentera ola de éxtasis del orgasmos. A pesar de dejar su mente en blanco por unos momentos, reconoció que sabía cómo hacer que Harry sintiera más placer del esperado, adoraba haber encontrado ese punto tan erógeno tras sus hombros que lo hacían delirar._

 _Cansada se dejó caer boca abajo, sobre las sudadas sabanas que habían quedado manchadas por la tinta derramada por el sudor luego de hacer el amor con su nuevo, y ojala último, novio y amante._

 _Tras unos tranquilos minutos, donde ambos estaban en completo silencio, recuperando fuerza y dejando entrar aire a sus pulmones, Harry quien se encontraba apoyado sobre la espalda de una cansada y satisfecha Hermione se sentó y la observo detenidamente._

 _-¿Quieres que hagamos publico esto?- dijo al acordarse de la petición de Hermione, aunque él ya se lo había pedido algunos meses atrás, necesitaba que ella estuviera de acuerdo a enfrentar a todos por ellos._

 _-¿Esto?- dijo Hermione aun sin alzar la cabeza que estaba escondida entre su almohada- no creo que a nadie le interese saber cómo me haces el amor._

 _-No- como se ponía de divertida luego tener sexo, pensó Harry irónicamente- ¡Nuestra relación! ¿En verdad quieres que seamos novios oficiales y que le digamos a todos lo nuestro?- casi se ahoga por lo rápido que dijo todo._

 _-¿Acaso tú no quieres?- ella ladeo la cabeza, aun sin sepárala de la almohada, y observo a Harry desde su posición._

 _-Yo te amo- dijo el moreno, no como declaración, ya era claro que ambos lo hacían, era con voz de análisis, esa que empleaba cuando estudiaba algún caso y descubría algo que era innegable- tú me amas-dijo nuevamente en el mimo tono, Hermione alzo una ceja, y espero que continuara- no, no veo por qué no decirles a todos que eras mi mujer- dijo acostándose al lado de ella._

 _-¿Tu mujer?- pregunto Hermione aun enarcando las cejas- ¿Y desde cuando soy de tu propiedad?- dijo seria, odiaba sentirse dependiente o propiedad de alguien, como mujer amaba su independencia._

 _-Desde que me robaste el corazón y los sentidos.-dijo besando la punta de su nariz haciendo que con esto ella dejara su orgullo femenino de lado, rindiéndose ante su único dueño, como él había dicho, aunque nunca se lo diría- ¿Pero sabes?, extrañare no poder escaparnos al armario de las escobas de los Weasley, el baño de las tres escobas, a los pasillos obscuros del Ministerio, a mi oficina, a la tuya, al coche, al estacio…_

 _-¡YA!- lo detuvo Hermione sentándose y tapándole la boca para detener su larga lista -¿No iras a hacer un listado de todos los lugares donde hemos tenido sexo? ¿O sí?_

 _-No sería mala idea- sonrió de lado, pensando muy emocionado por la idea._

 _-No tienes reparo- se acostó nuevamente, acurrucándose a su lado- además que hagamos publica la relación, no quiere decir que solamente vamos a ver la cama de ahora en adelante, sabes que me aburre- dijo coqueta mientras lo besa. Harry se alejó de ella, y se paró junto a la cama de espalda e Hermione._

 _-Ahora súbete que me debes un baño ¡Y ni creas que no me acuerdo!._

 _-¡Estás loco!- dijo Hermione mientras se subía sobre la espalda de Harry, agarrándose de sus hombros mientras él colocaba sus manos en los muslos de ella para que no se deslizara. Así se dirigieron a la ducha, y claro que se sacaron todo la tinta que les quedaba en el cuerpo y mucho más. Ese fue el inicio de su relación y fueron felices durante el año y medio que le siguió.  
_ ** __**

 ** __**-¡Harry!- grito Gordon Brown a un moreno que llevaba un buen rato con la mirada perdida.

Algo parecido aun gruñido salió de los labios de Harry.

-¿Qué era lo que decías?- le pregunto nuevamente Gordon.

Hasta entonces Harry reacciono, se había perdido en ese recuerdo tan especial, el inicio, como le gustaba llamarlo. Sintió la molestia en sus pantalones ¡Mierda!, se había excitado de solo recordar, dio gracias a Merlín por estar sentado alrededor de la mesa de juntas con su equipo y que no se le notara.

-Decías que Luna te comento algo nuevo- allí estaba la culpable de su excitación, si ella no le hubiera visto de la manera en que lo observo cuando entro, retrasada por cierto, a la reunión él no se hubiera puesto así. La mirada de Hermione expresaban más de lo que ella misma quisiera demostrar, sus ojos ardían, literalmente.

-Si- dijo atragantándose un poco con su propia saliva, mientras se removía incomodo en la silla- Luna dijo que era una nueva clase de droga- busco con los ojos los papeles que le había entregado Luna con la información completa. No los vio a su alcance. Estaban en el mueble de la entrada; exactamente al otro extremo de donde él se encontraba sentado. No sabía que hacer ¿Cómo alcanzarlos? si se levantaba a recogerlos seguramente todos se darían cuenta de la erección en sus pantalones.

Hermione veía a un incómodo Harry, había estado comportándose extraño, se removía en la silla, su frente estaba levemente sudando y la mirada perdida de hace un momento, le extrañaba mucho. Dirigió su vista en la dirección en la que apuntaba la de Harry y fue a dar con unos papeles, seguramente los necesitaba; pero no entendí porque no se levantaba a traerlos. Hasta que un clic resonó en su cerebro y comprendió la situación. Harry había descifrado su mirada, esa que agrupaba las sensaciones que experimento al rememorar, y por lo visto él se encontraba acalorado al igual que ella, lo conocía tan bien que podía apostar lo que sea, a que experimentaba una gran erección, motivo por el cual no se levantaba de su silla. Con un silencioso acción invoco los papeles, que llegaron en un instante a sus manos.

Harry agradeció la ayuda silenciosa de Hermione, estaba seguro que ella había entendido los motivos de su comportamiento, y se preguntó porque no había utilizado el encantamiento acción antes. Las hormonas estaban ganando la batalla a sus neuronas nuevamente.

-¿Anfetaminas?- dijo Hermione

-Si, ese es el nombre de las drogas que se encontraron en el cuerpo del ultimo sujeto, según Luna son mucho más adictivas y el estado de alucinación es más prolongado que la anterior- trataba de controlar el calor excesivo que sentía, seguro necesitaba una buena ducha fría.

-Hace mucho tiempo a mi mamá le suscribieron este medicamento- comento Hermione- padecía de depresión.

-Así es- dijo Harry, evitando hacer contacto con los ojos de ella- se usan para controlar múltiples enfermedades, pero algunos lo usan para otros fines que no son médicos.

-Y ya tienes alguna pista sobre el proveedor- pregunto Seamus Finnigan, él pertenecía al grupo de aurores dirigidos por Harry, conformado por su mano derecha que era Hermione, quien era la mente más ágil del equipo; Gordon Brown un hombre alto, castaño y de chispeantes ojos azules, excelente en encantamientos de protección; John Oldcastle hijo de un importante político muggle, pero a John le recorría la magia por las venas, ejercía un papel primordial como conector entre ambas comunidades gracias a su descendencia; y Roxanne Husteig, rubia y de hermoso cuerpo, precavida y audaz, ella junto a Hermione eran las encargadas de preparar la parte logística del grupo, en un inicio le coqueteo a Harry, pero desistió cuando este no le presto el más mínimo interés, y tiempo después supo el motivo, su apuesto jefe estaba perdidamente enamorado de su castaña amiga.

-Aun no- respondió Harry a la pregunta de Seamus.

-¿Conoces la forma en que se comercian los alucinógenos?- dijo Roxanne

-Creo que sería más fácil detectarlos si tenemos la idea de cómo lucen- dijo Hermione tras la negación de cabeza de Harry a la pregunta anterior.

-Tenemos que ir a Londres muggle para conseguiros- le informa John – si quieres yo lo hago- propuso.

-No te moleste, Hermione y yo iremos por ellas, tú solamente dime donde se pueden encontrar y listo- la declaración de Harry descoloco a Hermione ¿En qué momento le había preguntado si quería ir con él?- tenemos que empezar a colocar vigilancia en los puntos de mayor afluencia de personas.

-Yo me encargo de los grupos de vigilancias- dijo Gordon.

-Has que los aurores parezcas personas comunes, que dejen la capa, no queremos alertar a los traficante- dijo Hermione.

-Roxanne, ayúdale a Gordon a organizar los grupos de vigilancia, que estén conformados por tres aurores cada uno, por si necesitan apoyo. Hay que vigilar Hogsmeade, el callejón Diagon, el caldero chorreante y manda a un grupo bien preparado al callejón Knockturn.

-No olviden Hogwarts, nunca se sabe cómo trabajen estas personas- les dijo Hermione.

-Yo me encargo de avisar a la directora de Hogwarts- Seamus se levantó de su silla luego de decirlo, y la reunión dio por finalizada cuando Harry asistió con la cabeza.

Los otros tres se pararon de igual forma y salieron de la sala rápidamente, al notar las miradas que se dirigían los restantes miembros que aún seguían sentados cada uno en su lugar.

El silencio que reino tras el susurro de la puerta al cerrarse, los envolvió. Se miraban tratando de establecer esa conexión que se había perdido hace algún tiempo y que ambos necesitaban para saber que aún había esperanza.

Harry respiro hondo y dibujo una sonrisa socarrona en sus labios.

-¡Lo ves! aun sigua allí- dijo triunfante. Y era verdad, se habían entendido perfectamente, le había debelado su alma a la castaña nuevamente, su conexión estaba allí y ambos agradecían eso.

-Sí, pero eso no quiere decir nada. Tal vez ahora podamos seguir siendo buenos amigos- su parte racional no quería dejarse vencer, no quería esperanzarse, no quería sufrir otra vez, ver como su corazón se partía a pedazos en silencio una vez había sido suficiente, no quería volver a experimentarlos, dolía demasiado y tal vez si pasaba nuevamente, no pudría salir adelante.

-¡No seas absurda!- exclamó ya enojado ¡Era tan terca!- sabes que te amo, que no te voy a permitir que seas solamente mi amiga nuevamente, no después de saber que no puedo estar sin ti, que necesito de tu boca, de tus caderas, de tu piel, que necesito hacerte el amor – una mescla de desesperación, ansiedad y decisión era lo que se oía en su voz, era su segunda oportunidad y no la dejaría ir, la extrañaba tanto, cuando despertaba buscaba su cuerpo en la fría cama, todas las mañanas se maldecía a él mismo por ser tan estúpido, pero ahora dejaría de pensar para iniciar a actuar de una vez por todas.

-No voy a ir contigo a Londres, tengo cosas que hacer- busco una salida ante las palabras y la mirada de Harry, que la estaban haciendo tambalear en su decisión por mantenerse alejada de él. Además no estaba dispuesta a que usara su trabajo como excusa.

-No te estoy preguntando si quieres ir, te estoy diciendo que vas a ir conmigo. Me tienes que ayudar con esto- no le exigió nada directamente, coloco su rostro de desprotegido, frunció el ceño y movió sus pestañas un par de veces.

¡Y allí estaba nuevamente! pensó Hermione. Como diablos hacia una mujer enamorada para negarle algo al responsable de sus delirios. En su vida, la única debilidad que tenía, era ese moreno con ojos de perrito pidiendo ayuda, y con eso bastaba para que ella arriesgara hasta los huesos por lo que él quisiera.

-Vamos Hermione no te voy a morder ¡Si no quiere!- coqueteo con ella.

-Porque haces siempre eso- recrimino por su propia falta de temple para negarle a algo así, y también por la insinuación de Harry, la cual hizo que el calor de su cuerpo aumentara. Dio gracias de estar separada de él por una larga mesa, sino se le hubiera lanzado al cuello para que cumpliera con su maldita insinuación. Decidió salir de allí antes de cometer alguna locura, se paró de su silla y estaba a punto de abrir la puerta cuando él la tomo de las caderas y la giro frente a él.

-Necesito que me dejes quedarme en tu departamento hoy- pidió Harry.

-Estás loco- le dijo tratando con muy pocas ganas de deshacer su agarre.

-Por ti- dijo suave, Hermione se estaba hiperventilando, quien le había cambiado a su tímido y poco insinuante Harry Potter que era antes; a excepción de cuando estaban a punto de hacer el amor, decidió no pensar en eso porque ni se imaginaba lo que podría hacer luego de tantos meses de abstinencia - en verdad lo necesito, mi casa está inundada, ya sabes el Támesis y sus inundaciones- finalizo hablando más tranquilamente y con un normal volumen de voz.

-No te creo - le dijo

-¿Y me vas a dejar dormir en la calle solamente porque no me crees?- se acercó un poco más a su rostro, Hermione no pudo, ni aunque hubiese querido, alejarse- puedes ir y comprobarlo tú misma, pero eso hará que se haga de noche, y tal vez te quieras dar un chapuzón en las aguas desbordadas, además no tengo ni ropa para cambiarme porque se inundó todo y tu aun tienes unas cuantas en tu armario ¿O no?

¡Maldito presuntuoso!, no podía hacer más que aceptar. Sabía que el rio llevaba mucho que su cauce no se desviaba, pero desde el beso en el elevador sentía la necesidad de sentirlo cerca nuevamente. Se soltó de él y le dijo que la buscara a la salida para que se fueran juntos, pero que no se hiciera ninguna esperanza con que sucediera algo esa noche.

* * *

Un feliz Harry y con la excitación aun latente en sus pantalones, salió de la sala de juntas, se cubrió lo más que pudo con los papeles para dirigirse a su oficina y relajarse un poco. Necesitaba pensar la forma más efectiva para que su Hermione le cediera un poco más de terreno del que ya había ganado. Ella no era tonta y cuando acepto que se quedara en su casa, no fue por creer lo de inundación, era casi imposible que el Támesis llegara hasta su casa, además que tenía ya varios años que no sucedía nada parecido, y por lo tanto era lógico que Hermione no se creyera la mentira. No sabía en realidad porque había aceptado, y no trataría de averiguarlo, por el momento, si algo le había enseñado Sirius sobre mujeres, era que no hay que tratar de comprenderlas. Le había dicho que eran peor que un laberinto gigantesco, cuando creías hallar la salidas era cuando más perdido estabas. No había creído las palabras de su padrino antes, porque Hermione era diferente a todas, la comprendía a la perfección, sabía lo que pensaba y lo que sentía, pero él mismo se dio contra la pared al descubrir que no era así. Creyó estar bien, cuando en realidad estaba cayendo en un abismo; creyó verla feliz, cuando en realidad se estaba pudriendo por dentro, así que como dijo Sirius: **"ni te molestes en gastar un minuto de tu tiempo en tratar de comprenderlas, solamente trata de hacerlas felices"**

* * *

A la hora del almuerzo, Hermione recibí la visita de Ron, quien le comento del cambio de humor de Harry según Luna. Hermione le conto un poco los acontecimientos, mientras ambos se encontraban comiendo.

-Quiere decir que el tonto de mi amigo ya se decidió a no dejarte ir- dijo el pelirrojo mientras comía.

-Sí, algo así- se repetía una y otra vez que no debía emocionarse.

-Y tú que piensas hacer.

-¿Yo? nada- dijo perdiéndose en la comida.

-Hermione, dime que no quieres que el idiota de Harry haga todo lo posible por regresar y te creo, pero mírame a mí - la castaña no fue capaz de alzar su vista- ¡Lo sabía! Luna ya me lo había dicho- rio el pelirrojo- ella dice que los Luxiss Lubattis que tienen ustedes dos son del mismo color- dijo alzando los hombros, ni él la entendía a veces.

-Hablando de Luna ¿Que ha pasado con la boda?- pregunto luego de reír por las ocurrencias de su peculiar amiga.

-Tendremos que esperar un poco más – dijo sonriendo.

-¿Qué sucede? ya la han retrasado una vez sin motivo- recordando que estaba planeada para realizarse dos meses y medio atrás.

El pelirrojo no quiso responder, solamente se alzó de hombros y dijo un leve "Luna". Ella era la que cancelo la primera fecha de la boda, no le había querido dar explicaciones del porque lo había hecho, pero el pelirrojo la persuadió muy a su manera para que le dijera el motivo, a lo que la rubia se rindió y le dijo que para su boda quería que Harry y Hermione estuvieran juntos. Eso le extraño a Ron, sus amigos estaban juntos en ese momento, Luna le dijo que notaba que algo no iba bien entre ellos. Todo se confirmó al poco tiempo, cuando como balde de agua fría, se enteraron que Hermione regresaba a vivir a su departamento, dejando a Harry solo en la hermosa vivienda que compartía en las orillas del rio Támesis. Desde entonces Ron se prometió nunca dudar de su amada novia.

-¿Pasa algo entre ustedes?- pregunto nuevamente la castaña. ¿Era extraño? todo parecía normal, pero ella misma sabía que las apariencias engañaban.

-No te preocupes, ya conoces a Luna. Tengo que preguntarte algo- dijo poniéndose serio repentinamente.

-Dime- puso toda su atención en Ron.

-Ginny me tiene preocupado, hace mucho que esta rara, dice mamá que muchas noches no llega a dormir a casa y su actitud no es la misma- estaba muy preocupado por ella, sabía que podía cuidarse sola, pero era su hermana menor y no podía dejar de preocuparse- ¿Te ha comentado algo?.

-Nada Ron, hoy me vino a ver y se veía normal, la misma Ginevra Weasley.

-No te ofendas Hermione, pero desde que dejantes a Harry no te das cuenta ni de qué día es- Hermione se sintió mal por haber descuidados a sus amigos a raíz de su separación.

-Lo siento- sí que lo hacía, y no podía reclamarle nada a Ron- prometo preguntarle a Ginny que le pasa, tal vez tiene un nuevo novio.

-No lo sé, pero es extraño en ella. Desde que termino con el idita de Cormac McLaggen me preocupa, no sé cómo pudo dejar que la golpeara- la furia del pelirrojo salió a relucir.

Hermione se acordaba perfectamente de eso, fue hace cuatro meses, Cormac, el actual novio de Ginny en ese momento, sufrió una arranque de celos, provocado por la misma Ginny, la golpeo haciendo que la nariz de Ginny sufriera una quebradura, claro que ella no espero por mas golpes, con su varita le lanzo un Expelliarmus a McLaggen que lo dejo inconscientes por unas merecidas horas y un golpe tremendo en la cabeza. Ginny no permitido que nadie interviniera, ni a su hermano que amenazaba con sacarle la cabeza de un solo golpe, ni a Harry que le proponía meterlo a Azkaban por varios años, la pelirroja se sentía de cierto modo culpable, ella había provocado los celos, pero nunca espero la reacción del chico. Su relación no continúo más. Se prometió a ella misma que no cometería ese error nunca más, meterse con personas tan irracionales como Cormac habían causado el dramático final, durante toda la relación trato de ignorar esa actitud, creyó poder manejarla, pero no fue así.

Ron y Hermione se sumieron en sus recuerdos, mientras él se juraba hacer que el idiota de Cormac pagara lo que le hizo a su hermana. Hermione reafirmaba su propia teoría a partir de lo que le sucedió a Ginny. Cuando su relación con Harry empezó a decaer, por su mente se pasaron miles de opciones para reconquistarlo y claro que había pensado en darle celos, pero para la orgullosa Hermione Granger era una opción que no le agradaba. Provocar esos sentimientos no estaba en su naturaleza, sentía que era traicionar de cierta forma sus ideales, nunca fue la propulsora en cuanto a coqueteos, a acepción de Harry. Lo sucedido con Ginny le había reafirmado que los celos no eran buena opción.

-Se me hace tarde- le dijo Hermione alzando la mano para pagar.

-Déjalo, yo pago- dijo Ron.

-Claro que no, tú tienes que ahorrar para la boda- dijo sacando dinero.

-Y tú tienes que pagar muchas cosas en tu apartamento, ahora estas sola Hermione- recalco Ron.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver? Harry nunca me ha mantenido y lo sabes bien. Nunca necesite de su dinero- se enfureció ante la declaración de Ron.

-Lo se amiga, pero de alguna forma tengo que ganarte esta vez- le sonrío ampliamente y Hermione lo acompaño. Ese pelirrojo y pecoso amigo tenía una gran capacidad para hacerla reír, amaba su carisma y sencillez.

-Deja de discutir porque yo pago y claro que no me ganaras nunca- ambos sonrieron más ampliamente, mientras Ron guardaba su billetera.


	5. Chapter 5

Porque los muggle eran tan complicados, porque no se conformaban con una sola clase de alucinógenos ¡No! claro que no, ellos eran tan buenos que tenían que usar hasta la pasta de dientes como estupefaciente para hacerlos alucinar a lo grande.

Odiaba hacer trabajo de oficina, él quería salir y lanzarle hechizos a algún maleante, atrapar a un ladrón. Necesitaba que la adrenalina quemara sus venas, le acelerara el corazón, que su cuerpo se encontrara en estado de alerta. Antes cuando Hermione estaba con él, no le importaba pasar semanas enteras haciendo papeleo, porque al llegar a casa, podía liberar toda la energía acumulada en su cuerpo; si no le hacia el amor ella lograba con su sonrisa sincera o burlona, cuando notaba su frustración, hacerlo sentir mejor, que su día tomara color o lo que sea que le hiciera sentir; era reconfortante saber que ella siempre estaba allí para él.

Hermione ejercía sobre él una extraña efecto, se convertía en su fiel reflejo; si ella sonreía, él también; si ella se apasionaba con algún nuevo libro, él se apasionaba por verla así; cuando ella se concentraba en preparar algún platillo especial, él no podía hacer más que apreciarla en su función, realzando cada detalle de ella, lo bien que lucía con el delantal de cocina, sus cabellos alborotados, su frustración cuando los resultados no eran favorables.

Decidió dejar a un lado sus divagaciones y concentrarse en los documentos que tenía en la mano. Un gran cantidad de magos se habían captura para luego ser trasladados a St. Mungo, por su elevado estado de drogadicción. Lo extraño y preocupante era que no todos presentaban los mismos síntomas. Tendrían que realizar nuevos exámenes toxicológicos- La propagación de estupefacientes estaba elevándose y necesitaban controlar la situación, los magos estaba vueltos locos, parecían niños con juguete nuevo.

El asistente de Harry le recordó de su interrogatorio con uno de los detenidos en St. Mungo al que debía asistir.

* * *

Caminar nunca había sido más acogedor como ese día, el sol no quemaba y el calor era apaciguado por la suave brisa provocada por la etapa lluviosa. Con las manos dentro de sus pantalones cafés, caminaba perdido en sus recuerdos. Como había cambiado su vida desde que salió de Hogwarts, cuando creyó que viviría junto a Hermione y serian felices, tendría lindos hijos pelirrojos con hermosos ojos castaños; arrugo la nariz ante ese recuerdo, ahora eso le parecía insólito. En la actualidad, sus propósitos a futuro estaban teñidos de rubio y azul, deseaba una buena cantidad de niños rubios y un poco extraños como su adorada Luna. No se arrepentiría nunca de haber intentado algo con Hermione; no había resultado bien, pero no importo, si no lo hubiese intentado, esa duda lo hubiera carcomido por dentro, imaginando algo que nunca tuvo futuro.

La etapa que estaba pasando en este momento, hacía que en él se dibujara una sonrisa constante, esa que no se borraba nunca. Dicen que te das cuenta de la importancia de tus errores cuando los vez a la distancia, eso mismo le pasaba a Ron. Disfrutaba, cinco años después, el haberse enamorado de Hermione, un error que casi le cuesta su amistad, pero que trajo como consecuencia el abordaje de la mujer que desequilibro su mundo.

La precoz ruptura de esa relación que no duro más de dos meses, en la cual se podían contar con los dedos de una sola mano los días felices que les brindo, provoco que sintiera que las metas que se había trazado a futuro de la mano de la castaño se había ido directito a la basura, y que su vida no tenía dirección si no estaban juntos; se prometió nunca amar a nadie más. Se sumergió en una profunda depresión de la cual ni Harry pudo hacerlo salir. Arrojado a los brazos de la vagancia, de la vida sin preocupación, paso su etapa de negación por la pronta desilusión amorosa, de ese amor que creyó eterno, como los cuentos de hadas que su madre le contaba a Ginny cuando estaba pequeña; se la vivía en el callejón Diagon, desperdiciando oportunidades de trabajo en importantes equipos de Quidditch. Hasta que un día se embriago tanto que termino en estado de inconsciencia y fue trasladado a St. Mungo, donde fue atendido por Luna, quien realizaba sus prácticas en la institución.

Al inicio la ignoro por completo, era su sanadora y nada más. La rubia trato de entablar conversación con él, refiriéndose a sus años en el castillo y de las aventuras vividas junto a sus amigos, pronto ella se dio cuenta que él no le prestaba atención, pero sin que eso la afectara mantuvo su monologo, tratando de reanimar al decaído pelirrojo que era la difusa imagen del alegre y jovial Ronald Weasley que ella recordaba, pero aún conservaba el encanto que hacía que Luna no pudiera alejar sus ojos de él. Ron la escucho hablar sin parar los dos días de su estancia en el hospital. Le parecía una persona rara, loca y despistada; sus ojos brillantes lo ponían nerviosos, ¿Cómo podía estar tan feliz estando tan sola? ¿Y siendo catalogada por una loca por todo el mundo?

Los días siguientes, estando ya en su casa, y sin motivo aparentes la recordaba, oía el timbre de su voz pegado a su oído, sentía el roce de sus dedos sobre su muñeca, donde ella había tomado su pulso por última vez. ¿No entendía porque no salía de su cabeza?. Decidió dejar las cosas en paz y dejar de pensar y darle vueltas al asunto.

Regreso un día al callejón Diagon, por encomienda de su madre, quien le envió a comprar un caldero nuevo, del número 9, había dicho la Señora Weasley.  
El día estaba nublado, la espesa capa de niebla cubría el callejón, impidiendo ver a más de un metro de distancia, el joven Weasley regresaba con el caldero a su casa; si la señora que salía en ese momento de la tienda de túnicas no se hubiese aburrido quince minutos atrás de los constantes caprichos de su hijo y no lo hubiese envido a jugar fuera mientras ella elegía el traje de esa noche, y si al joven e inexperto niño no se le hubiese ocurrido comprobar la buena calidad de la nueva Nimbus, que irresponsablemente le permitió utilizar en el exterior el vendedor de la tienda, en un día tan nublado como ese, seguro que Ron no se interpone en su camino y es arrollado con furia y arrojado tres metros sobre el resbaladizo y húmedo suelo de piedras, provocando que el caldero girara por los aires junto con él y se estrellara sobre la vidriera de la tienda de túnicas, donde salía la madre del pequeño, quien dio un fuerte grito por el susto; los cristales cayeran sobre un inconsciente Ron, provocando cortaduras menores sobre su rostro y brazos; fue internado nuevamente en el hospital de St. Mungo, donde Luna cubría el turno de una de sus aprovechadas compañeras, quien se benefició de la amabilidad de la rubia, haciendo que esta sobrepasara las 35 horas de servicio en el hospital.

Y ese era el error que agradecería una y mil veces Ron, ese que repetiría si se diera la oportunidad y no le importaría. Esa vez si aprovecho la compañía de Luna y aprendió a valorar su locura, su brillante mirada azul, sus blancos dientes de marfil, sus suaves cabellos rubios y brillantes a contraluz, y fue allí donde quedo prendido de ella como sus extravagantes aretes de rábano. Su historia fue un poco turbulenta al inicio, cuando trato de cambiarla, de hacerla entrar en razón y hacerle ver que las cosas y criaturas que su padre le había mencionado, no eran más que mentiras; que dejara atrás su extraña forma de referirse a algunas cosas o que tirara a la basura sus extraños amuletos. Ron se sentía un poco avergonzado cuando salía con ella en público, hasta que se dio cuenta que lo que amaba de ella era exactamente lo que los demás tachaban de rareza. Desde entonces decidió ignorar las palabras hirientes y malintencionadas de los estúpidos que sufrían con una vida cuadrada y aburrida solamente por encajar en sociedad.

Luna le ayudo a reconocer lo importante de la vida, lo maravilloso de cada amanecer, lo estúpidos que se volvían los adultos; haciendo que en él su niño interno siguiera vivo, a pesar de tener responsabilidades y deberes de adultos. Amaba con locura as su lunática y no la cambiaría por nada, como tampoco cambiaría el hecho de haberse enamorado de su mejor amiga en el pasado, dejar que su corazón sufriera por ella para luego resurgir de entre las cenizas de la mano de Luna, donde estaba seguro que ella lo cuidaría con recelo.

Eso y miles de pensamientos más nadaban en su memoria cuando escucho que alguien le hablaba. Giro su rostro en todas las direcciones pero no encontró a nadie conocido, hasta que una joven mujer, con escultural figura y cabellera roja se acercó a él con mucha alegría pintado en el rostro. La observo detenidamente, parecía que ella lo devoraba con la vista, pero él solo miraba su rostro tratando de recordarla.

-¿Lavander?- dijo con mucha duda.

-¡Hola Ro-Ro!- la chica lo abrazo con efusión, pegando su cuerpo al del pelirrojo.

Ron se quedó inmóvil, con las manos aun dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón. Lavander se alejó de él para dirigirle una cálida mirada.

-Es un verdadero milagro encontrarte. Desde que eres el guardián titular de la selección Inglesa es más difícil poder hablar contigo. Aunque no te veo desde aquella noche.

Ron seguía aun sin hablar, la observaba un poco incrédulo, el cabello rojo de ella la hacía lucir mejor.

-¿Qué pasa Ro-Ro? Te comió la lengua el ratón- Lavander recorrió con los ojos el cuerpo pecaminoso de Ron. Hace mucho que no lo veía, más de cuatro años; desde la vez que lo encontró en el Caldero Chorreante y lo invito a pasar una magnifica noche en su departamento. Pero de ese sujeto no había rastros, no era el mismo pelirrojo semi musculoso y con cara de niño travieso que se llevó a la cama; ahora era todo un hombre, sus músculos resaltaban sobre su blanca camiseta, los pantalones cafés hacían lucir su generoso trasero y la bufanda enrollada en su cuello le daban un semblante maduro e interesante ante los ojos de cualquier mujer. Lavander lo deseo irremediablemente.

-Me sorprendiste- le respondió luego de una pausa- tu cabello-dijo sonriéndole.

-¿Te gusta?- pregunto ella moviéndolo hacia los lados- siempre que me veo al espejo me acuerdo de ti - mintió la chica, su tinte era la perfecta excusa para iniciar a coquetear con él.

-Se ve… bien.

-¿Y? que ha sido de tu vida. Te gustaría ir a mi departamento para charlas más cómodos- Ron retrocedió disimuladamente, esa chica era muy lanzada.

-Lo siento no puedo. Pero me ha gustado mucho verte- trato de zafarse sin ser descortés con ella.

-Podríamos coordinar algún espacio libre en tu agenda y … hablar de nuestras vidas.

-Seguramente- se estaba incomodando mucha con el acercamiento repentino de la chica- le diré a los chicos que estas de vuelta por la ciudad.

-No Ro-Ro- el tono seductor de la voz de Lavander le provocado ganas de huir de ese lugar y esconderse bajo las faldas de su pelirroja madre- está pensando en ser solamente tú y yo- dijo poniendo la palma de su mano sobre los pectorales del pelirrojo, quien retrocedió nuevamente.

-No creo que a Luna le guste esa idea- su sutileza se había volado como cometa en una tarde de verano, cuando la chica dejo claras sus intenciones.

-¿Lunática Lovegood?- Ron asistió con la cabeza- ¿Qué tiene que ver ella?- pregunto sin mucha importancia, sabía que Luna no representaba un rival; Lavander estaba consciente de sus cuerpo y de sus encantos, sabía que una rubia sin chiste no podía significar nada, seguro era un excusa de Ron, ¡Es tan tímido!, se dijo mentalmente con ternura.

-Luna Lovegood- le recalco seriamente, le molestaba que las personas la llamaran así- ella es mi novia. Y no creo que le agrade que te visite en tu departamento.

Ante esa declaración Lavander rio de lado. No podía creer como la timidez le llevara a decir una mentira tan poco creíble.

-Así que me voy. Un placer coincidir contigo- se giró, pero antes de iniciar su camino la pelirroja artificial lo detuvo.

-¡Vamos Ro-Ro! Sé que te mueres por ir conmigo al departamento, pensé que la fama te quitaría esa estúpida timidez- Ron giro nuevamente y la encaro.

-¡No es mentira!. Lo que paso entre nosotros ya paso, ahora estoy en un relación estable y muy pronto nos casaremos, así que no es excusa- estaba molesto.

-¿Tu y Lunática?- no creí aun, pero el rostro serio y enfadado de Ron se lo confirmaba.

-LUNA- recalco nuevamente- y yo estamos juntos. ¿Por qué te parece tan extraño? Es la mujer más hermosa que mis ojos han visto. Además es linda, tierna y no juzga a los demás por quienes son o como lucen; no veo porque no se pueda fijar en alguien como yo.

-No, el problema no eres tú; tú eres el hombre que cualquier chica desea, tienes fama, un cuerpo espectacular y dinero. Pero ella es tan rara- fue la gota que derramo el vaso, si antes creía tener un poco de respeto hacia ella, acababa de agotarlo en ese instante.

-Luna es rara y por eso es especial, es mejor que las mujeres superficiales e interesadas que andan rondando este planeta- jamás una indirecta había sido más directa. Trato de serenarse, eso era lo que Luna había creado en él, una persona más tranquila y centrada- Un placer Lavander, pero mi novia me espera- giro y esta vez no se detuvo ni un momento. El rostro de incredulidad se pintó en Lavander y no pudo moverse de su sitio hasta que el hombre pelirrojo desapareció.

Esa chica era una arpía como tantas otras que conocía, desapareció en el primer callejón oscuro que encontró y se refugió en su casa, donde esperaría a su chica con una deliciosa cena recalentada, y listo para brindarle una noche más de amor y deseo. Esperaba no toparse más con Lavander, lo había puesto de un mal humor que solo Luna podía quitar al verlo a los ojos.


	6. Chapter 6

Estaba nerviosa, la hora de salida ya había llegado y Harry cruzaría la puerta de su oficina en cualquier momento. Su corazón gritaba el nombro de él en cada latido, lo sentía cerca. No sabía porque razón se había dejado embaucar por Harry, pero se había cansado de pasarse toda la tarde tratando de buscar una respuesta solida a su actitud y por más que se negara sabia la verdadera razón, nada sólidas, pero la única era tenerlo cerca. Se sentía débil y desprotegida ante ese sentimiento de necesidad, de urgencia al querer respirar su mismo aire, porque no sabía vivir si él, porque se había dejado en sus labios, en sus venas, en su boca, en su alma, en su piel una parte de ella que no prendida recuperar, porque a pesar del dolor nunca cambiaria los momentos que compartió con él, los felices y los dolorosos, los apasionados y los fríos; nunca lo cambiaria. Y aunque al decirlo en voz alta se escuchara cursi no le importaría porque era la verdad y no encontraba otras palabras que dijeran fielmente lo que la sola idea de Harry cerca de ella, la hacía sentir.

Lo vio cruzar el umbral y se perdió de inmediato en su verde mirada. Como una autómata se levantó y se dirigió junto a él. Caminaron por los pasillos en silencio, ella sin dirigirle la mirada, escuchando el sonido de sus tacones sobre el piso; sentía el calor del cuerpo de Harry junto a ella, su mano picaba por elevarse hasta sus cabellos y enredar los dedos en él, extrañaba hacerlo, antes lo hacía automáticamente cada que lo tenía cerca, sin motivo, sin razón, por instinto. La tensión fue la protagonista en el elevador.

Harry no tenía nada planeado, todo había salido tan natural. La mentira del Támesis no fue planeada y ahora que estuvieran solos en el departamento dejaría que la magia que siempre existió entre ellos fluyera, sin presiones, que las leyes de la naturaleza manejaran los hilos de su encuentro. 

* * *

Al entrar al departamento todas las tensiones se quedaron en la puerta, fue una ola de tranquilidad la que los inundo y los arrastro. Harry se arrojó al sofá, mientras Hermione se dirigió a la cocina por un poco de agua que su reseca garganta exigía.

Harry se percató de cuanto había extrañado ese lugar, era tan cálido y especial. Se sintió en casa nuevamente.

A Hermione le costó que el agua fluyera tranquilamente, sentía las piernas flojas y los tacones no ayudaban mucho, hizo varas inhalaciones y exhalaciones, se mentalizo a ella acostada en su cama, sola, sin Harry, necesitaba controlar las hormonas locas que lo reclamaban pegarlo a su piel. Luego de tratar de auto-convencer a sus alocadas hormonas regreso a la sala.

-Estos zapatos me ma…

-Estos zapatos me matan y la falda me sofoca. Me cambio y comemos- imito Harry el tono de su cansada voz- Aun me acuerdo de tu rutina y extrañaba oír eso- dijo desde el sofá con una sonrisa. Hermione no se movió de su lugar por el impacto. ¿Ella siempre decía eso?, nunca se había percatado. Le sonrió al moreno y se perdió en el pasillo que llevaba hasta su habitación.

Harry se quedó en el sofá con la cabeza tirada hacia atrás en el respaldo, subió los pies a la mesita de té que se encontraba en el centro de la sala. Se sentía agradable estar allí; el mundo se había detenido y quedado en el marco de la puerta de entrada, el estrés, los casos sin resolver, los adictos, las presiones de parte de su jefe, absolutamente todo se había quedado fuera.

Hermione termino de cambiarse su falda por unos cómodos pantalones de tela y una camiseta vieja de algodón. Odiaba los zapatos de tacón, pero no le quedaba de otra que usarlos en el Ministerio, "la presentación ante todo" se inyecto ánimo ella misma. Salió de su cuarto sintiéndose tranquila ante la presencia de Harry en su sala, ¿Cómoda tal vez?

-Baja esos pies- le dijo a Harry mientras le daba una suave patada con su apantuflado pie para que las bajara.

-¡Esa es mi chica!- comento, ella tenía muchas actitudes que nunca dejaría y que a él en lugar de molestarle le encantaban mucho. Hermione se sintió incomoda por el comentario, ella ya no era más "su chica"- lo siento- se disculpó al notar la incomodidad por el comentario.

Unos minutos de silencio cayeron sobre ellos a cada extremo del sofá sin mirarse, sin tocarse.

-Quieres algo especial para cenar- pegunto Harry mientras se paraba y se dirigía a la cocina, seguido de Hermione- no creo que te hayas alimentado bien este tiempo.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto sentándose en una de las sillas del desayunador.

-Seamos sinceros- saco su cabeza de dentro del refrigerador – nunca has sido una genio en la cocina.

-No te creas. Me he podido defender- apoyo los codos en la mesa y coloco su cabeza entre sus manos.

Siguieron hablando de cosas sin importancia durante unos minutos tan cómodos que ninguno se acordó de las heridas que aun punzaban dentro de ellos.

-Perdóname- soltó de repente Harry, sus ojos demostraban lo arrepentido que estaba.

-No aun- dijo ella y ambos siguieron depositando la comida en los platos.

Comieron tranquilos entre las burlas descaradas de Hermione por el incidente en la sala de juntas.

-¡Hubieras visto tu rostro!- reía ella mientras trataba de masticar en su totalidad sus alimentos para proseguir- estabas sudando a mares y más rojo que un tomate- rio a carcajadas, los ojos de Harry le reprochaban la burla.

-¡Búrlate!- amenazo con sorna- síguele. ¡La única responsable de eso eres tú!. Y no me hagas esa carita de inocente que sabes bien que fuiste la culpable.

-¡Estás loco! El culpable eres tu – amenazo con un dedo- ¿Quien fue él de la brillante idea de la cartita?- el sarcasmo era una de sus armas mortales. Podrían hablar de cualquier cosa, no había presiones, pero ambos sabían que su tema tabú vendría a romper la armonía, por eso ambos lo estaban evitando.

-Si pero fuiste tú la que entro con esos ojos de fuego, y estabas sonrojada- reclamo como si eso fuera el sacrilegio más grande cometido por la humanidad- sabes que nunca he podido contenerme ante tus arreboladas mejillas. Así que ahora no te hagas la inocente –Hermione seguía riendo y Harry se dejaba llevar por la sinfonía de sonidos de ella, riendo de buena gana juntos- sabes que nunca te he preguntado cómo hiciste para pintarte.

-Ya sabes- resto importancia con los hombros- ¡MAGIA!- dijo teatralmente moviendo ambas manos frente su rostro y agitando los dedos- me costó un poco, pero con un hechizo que descubrí y la magnífica ayuda del espejo pude hacerlo. Aunque se me olvido poner un hechizo anti sudoración- su propio comentario la hizo reír más.

Se ve tan bella riendo, pensó Harry. Seguramente mañana le dolerían las mejillas por no parar de reír durante la cena, la cual había resultado mejor que tomar una poción de las que Madame Pomfrey daba para el dolor de cabeza, de esas que al solo contacto con tu lengua hacían que te sintieras mejor. Eso era Hermione para él, la poción de vida que siempre necesito y que dejo partir.

La castaña ni se percató del cambio de humor de Harry que de repente detuvo su risa. Ella estaba en otro mundo, en el que no podían dañarla ni dañar a nadie.

-Entendiste mi carta- la angustia en el tono de su voz era perceptible.

-Si- la sonrisa se congelo en el pasado y la pesadumbre de los recuerdos dolorosos se extendió.

-No quiero perderte- le dijo Harry. Estaba listo para enfrentar cualquier cosa, era hora de hablar y tratar de reconstruir sobre las ruinas o dejar que esto siguiera cayendo- no sé qué me paso, fui un egoísta.

-Estoy cansada Harry- dijo Hermione buscando repentinamente una postura más cómoda en la silla, el rostro serio y su cansancio y desanimo en la voz demostraban lo difícil que le era exponer sus verdaderos sentimientos ante la situación- me canse de inventar excusas a tu favor. Tratar de buscar una buena razón para lo que hiciste. Pero tal vez fui yo la culpable, tal vez yo me ilusione con algo que no era.

-No digas eso- quiso tomar su mano pero la retiro de inmediato- no fue tu culpa. No encuentro la razón, estoy confundido – agito su cabeza, tratando en vano de despejarla para darle la respuesta que ella merecía- Tanto tiempo buscando la felicidad y cuando la tuve la deje ir sin luchar, te deje partir y él culpable soy yo- eso era lo único que si tenía claro y no dejaría que ella se culpara por sus estupideces- Esta no es una relación de momentos, es algo más complejo que solo recuerdos; más que sexo, más que sudor o pasión- suspiro y tomo aire nuevamente- esto para hacerlo más simple es amor; y por mas poeta o bohemio o lo que quieras que sea alguien no puede renombrar nuestra relación con otro verbo, porque ese es el que conjuga perfectamente con todas mis actitudes y toda mi vida. Hemiono esto es amor- la miro directo al mar almendrado de sus ojos y se lo dijo de tal forma que ella por poco y se cae de la silla por la intensidad- Me haces mejor, me haces sentir vivo y cuando nuestra relación se empezó a quebrar y deje de buscarte … no sé porque lo hice, tal vez fue … no lo sé- su mirada era turbia- si quieres una explicación no te la puedo dar porque ni yo la sé, pero si sé que te amo y que te necesito.

Hermione no respondió, se quedó perdida en las palabras de Harry. Fue un duro golpe, nunca se esperó eso, tal vez un millón de palabras de amor, alguna declaraciones cursis, que le pidiera perdón de rodillas, que justificara su actitud con cualquier excusa barata o un acercamiento físico. Pero aceptar de manera tan rotunda y firme que no encontraba los motivos razonables para su cambio de comportamiento y su actuar frio, la dejo sin palabras. En este momento se daba cuenta que Harry nunca terminaría de sorprenderla. Lo miro confundida, el corazón le pedía desesperado que se abalanzara a él, que le dijera que ella también lo amaba y que le perdonaba todo; pero su razón no la dejaba, haciendo que se clavara en la silla y que su sien palpitase. No podía dejar de repetirse cada que lo veía a los ojos que a pesar de eso, a pesar de amarlo, aun dolía, aun había fantasmas oscuros rondando cerca. Temía aceptarlo nuevamente y que la historia se repitiera.

-Eso fue…

-Raro- concluyo Harry. A pesar de lo tenso del ambiente ambos rieron brevemente.

-A ti nunca te podre engañar. Sabes perfectamente lo que siento por ti, pero lo que hiciste rompió algo, eso que no sé qué es. Nunca será lo mismo, jamás.- eso le dolió mucho al moreno.

-¿Dices que ya no me amas?- pregunto temeroso de la respuesta; veía en los ojos de Hermione la ¿duda? ¡Merlín! estaba dudando si en verdad lo seguía amando. Como fue tan estúpido.

-En este momento no sé qué pensar. Aun me siento diferente con tu cercanía- Ante esto una pequeña luz se encendió dentro de Harry- provocas algo en mí que nunca nadie lo ha hecho. Pero si te doy otra oportunidad, las heridas seguirán allí Harry y no las podemos ocultar, son feas y grandes. Me lastimaste más que nadie en el mundo.

Palabras duras, pensó Hermione mirándolo directo a los ojos tratando de hacerlo ver su sufrimientos. Harry se maldijo por millonésimo vez su descuido y distanciamiento.

De repente ese dolor que Hermione sentía era parte de él, lo podía sentir clavándose fuerte en su pecho. La angustia de sentirse solo de repente lo inundo, desgarrándolo, pidiéndole atención, que se fijaran en él, que alguien lo sanara y solamente respondía el eco. Sus vista se nublo un poco, las manos le sudaron y la cabeza giraba haciendo formas difusas su alrededor.

-¿Estas bien?- Hermione se levantó de su silla y lo sujeto de un hombro para mantenerlo estable. Su cara había palidecido, su frente estaba perlada de sudor y mantenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados. El dolor que Harry sintió era espantoso y supo que era lo que Hermione había tenido que soportar. A pesar de lo fuerte y doloroso que era esas sensaciones agradeció poder experimentarlas, era un poco del dolor de ella. No sabía que fuerza o magia antigua actuada en esa trasferencia de sensaciones pero se lo merecía.

-Sé que no será lo mismo- abrió los ojos y sujeto una de las manos de Hermione entre las suyas, mientras la otro mano de ella lo seguía manteniendo firme en la silla.

-Luego hablamos Harry ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Que sientes? ¿Qué te duele?- Harry sonrió. Y allí está de nuevo, las viejas actitudes que Hermione nunca dejaría. Preocuparse por él.

-No es nada. Déjame terminar- pidió. Se giró un poco para quedar de frente a ella- no te estoy pidiendo otra oportunidad para borrar las heridas; quiero curarlas, sanarlas, tratar que sean lo menos visibles y tal vez así una segunda oportunidad surja. No pretendo que me ames como antes, me basta con que lo intentes. Yo seré tu guardia, tu cómplice, cuidare de cada necesidad tuya, me anticipare a tus reacciones, seré como tu sombra o una extensión de ti. Si antes tuvimos que ser amigos primero, ahora tratare de serlo nuevamente. No me niegues esto por favor- sus ojos estaban acuosos, el dolor físico y emocional que sentía en ese momento lo estaban destruyendo, pero se mantendría firme hasta escuchar lo que ella le respondiera.

-Harry- dijo en un murmullo. Él estaba pidiendo algo que ella ignoraba, está pidiendo su amistad de regreso, esa que se había perdido con la separación. Sin saber el porqué, solo siguiendo sus instintos primario, estampo sus labios contra los fríos de él.

Era diferente al del elevador. Suave, sin prisa, reencontrándose. Solo los labios jugando a hablar sin palabras. A Hermione le preocupo la frialdad de los labios de Harry.

Se separaron y se miraron, eso basto para que lo que pedían fuera concedido.

Harry sabía que le estaba dando su segunda oportunidad, que ella lo dejaba intentarlo, pero no prometía nada. Sintió subir el calor de su cuerpo, era extraño pero el beso le había hecho recuperar la normalidad.

Hermione comprendió que a pesar de no amarlo con la misma intensidad de antes, no podía dejar de necesitarlo y añorar su contacto. Entendió en la verde mirada de Harry que no se detendría y que lucharía con uñas y dientes hasta poder conseguir su meta.

-¿Crees que algún día nos reiremos de los que nos está pasando?- Hermione se adelantó a recoger los platos y llevarlos al lavado- quiero decir ¿Si algún día estaremos en nuestra cama, abrazados, tú con un hermosa cabello blanco y yo con bigote y sin un pelo en la cabeza; y ese día nos sentaremos a ver a nuestros nietos e hijos y nos reiremos de todo lo que tuvimos que pasar para llegar a eso?

Hermione rio desde su lugar y se imaginó toda la escena.

-Te verás hermosa con canas- Harry no pudo evitar el comentario- espero que me recomiendes cortarme ese feo bigote- reclamo serio- no creo que te guste que los amigos de nuestros nietos me llamen Sr. Morsa.

-No te apresures, primero hay que aprender a caminar antes de correr- no pudo evitar embozar una sonrisa ante el comentario e imaginarse a su nietos corriendo por la casa con un chiflado abuelo con bigote de morsa tratando de enseñarles como montar una escoba.

-Siempre con la palabra exacta para todo- se levantó y saco una manta de la segunda gaveta a la derecha en el estante de enfrente. Se paró junto a Hermione y empezó a secar los platos.

Terminaron su tarea en una amena plática que consistió en Luna y Ron y más Luna y Ron. Ambos proponían hipótesis que les ayudara a resolver la incógnita de por que ellos habían aplazado su boda y hasta el momento no tenían nueva fecha establecida. Se rieron de buena gana ante algunas locas e ingeniosas ideas propuestas por Harry. Este día habían vuelto a reis luego de una estancia de casi seis meses en la oscuridad de su relación deteriorada y la dolorosa separación.

-¿Quieres un café?- pregunto Harry.

-Pareciese que tu fueras el anfitrión- dijo Hermione sonriente.

-Si te soy franco, desde que entre me sentí más cómodo que en nues… en mi casa- se corrigió rápidamente.

-Entonces si quiero un café- Hermione tenía la leve sospecha de que Harry se había propuesto incomodarla. Primero el "esa es mi chica" y ahora el "nuestra casa", no parecían errores fáciles de cometer o eso creía. Para Harry le era difícil hablar nuevamente en singular, era una constante lucha con su subconsciente, no se acostumbraba a excluirla, a hacerla a un lado; era demasiada historia siendo un "nosotros" para acostumbrarse a ser un vacío y frio "yo".

-¿Recuerdas lo exquisito y excitante que sabe un beso luego de tomar café?- esa si había sido una pregunta planeada con total alevosía.

Hermione no respondió, mordió su labio para no reír pero aun así una sonrisa traviesa se dejó ver. Ya se lo esperaba, Harry parecía tener un talento nato, aparte de volar, para insinuar cosas demasiado intimas con frases cortas o sugerencia que solo ellos dos podrán entender. Aunque lo que acababa de decirle era una descarada y nada pudorosa insinuación.


End file.
